Trzy serca/02
Rozdział II Jesienią Zakopane pustoszeje. Większość pensjonatów stoi zamknięta, w tych zaś, które pomimo martwego sezonu są czynne, z rzadka zamieszka ktoś szukający ciszy i prawdziwego odpoczynku. Adam Polaski dlatego właśnie co roku w tej porze przyjeżdżał do Zakopanego i zatrzymywał się w “Roksolanie". Świetnie mu się tu pracowało. Pisał systematycznie: codziennie po sześć lub siedem godzin, i po dwóch miesiącach wracał do Warszawy z gotową powieścią. Toteż tym razem, gdy zaraz po przyjeździe dowiedział się, że oprócz niego mieszkają w “Roksolanie" jacyś państwo, był tym tak niemile zaskoczony, że już zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie poszukać sobie innego pensjonatu. — Niech się pan nie obawia, mistrzu — uspokajała go właścicielka “Roksolany", pani Zbędzka. — To są bardzo mili i kulturalni ludzie. Polaski skrzywił się: — Właśnie uciekam z Warszawy od miłych i kulturalnych ludzi. Odrywają mnie od pracy. To pech. No, trudno. Wobec tego będę jadał u siebie. Może im pani powiedzieć, że jestem dziwakiem, czy co się pani podoba, ale żadnych znajomości... — Może pan być spokojny. To młode małżeństwo. Są zakochani w sobie i tylko sobą żyją. Przyjechali tu na miodowe miesiące. Od sześciu i tygodni tu mieszkają, a nie wiem, czy zamienili ze mną dziesięć zdań. — Całe szczęście — mruknął i już zaczął wchodzić na górę, gdy odwrócił się i zapytał: — A czy ona ładna? — Bardzo, o, bardzo ładna. Po prostu prześliczna — z przekonaniem powiedziała pani Zbędzka. — Tym gorzej — skrzywił się Polaski. Nie miał wprawdzie żadnego zaufania do gustu staruszki, jednak myśl o tym, że tu gdzieś obok znajduje się jakaś młoda i ładna kobieta, nie dawała mu spokoju. Gdy wieczorem służąca zjawiła się z zapytaniem, czy ma podać kolację do pokoju, ofuknął ją: — Po co? Co za pomysł?... Żeby mi tu przez całą noc pachniało kuchnią? W pół godziny później był już na dole. W jadalni nakryte były trzy stoliki. Jeden dla p. Zbędzkiej i jej syna pod oknem, drugi dla owego małżeństwa z jednej strony drzwi i trzeci dla niego, z drugiej. Ledwie zdążył usiąść, gdy weszli. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło mu, by upewnić się, że w zachwytach pani Zbędzkiej nie było cienia przesady. Wstał i dość niezgrabnie ukłonił się. Odpowiedzieli mu skinięciem głowy i zdawali się nie zwracać nań żadnej uwagi, zajęci rozmową. — Ona jest skończoną pięknością — myślał zerkając od czasu do czasu w stronę ich stołu. — Ciekaw jestem, czy wiedzą, jak się nazywam i czy znają moje książki... Pomimo swoich zaledwie trzydziestu siedmiu lat cieszył się już dużą popularnością i mógł się tego spodziewać. Jeżeli to są ludzie inteligentni, a takie robią wrażenie, musieli nieraz widzieć jego podobiznę w pismach. Przed pół rokiem otrzymał nagrodę państwową za swoje Ugory i prasa była dosłownie zawalona jego fotografiami. Pomimo to odniósł wrażenie, że go nie poznają, nabrał też cierpkiej pewności, że nie czytali żadnej jego powieści i w ogóle nazwisko “Polaski" nic im nie powie. Wyglądali na ludzi z wyższej sfery, a ci wciąż ignorują literaturę polską. Taki na przykład Ali Baba... Gdy się poznali przed sześciu laty, nie wiedział o istnieniu Reymonta!... A u siebie w Horaniu miał przecie z piętnaście tysięcy tomów: francuskie, niemieckie, angielskie. Z polskich zaś tylko trójka wieszczów i Sienkiewicz... I tego też zresztą nie czytał. Polaski uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie na myśl o nim. Dlaczego właściwie zaprzyjaźnił się ten poczciwy Ali Baba z nim i z Kuczymińskim, i z Chochlą, i całą ich bandą? Niektórym z nich imponował swoją mitrą książęcą, innym pieniędzmi i pijackimi eskapadami, lubili go zresztą jako miłego kompana i uczynnego przyjaciela. Ale jaką przyjemność on znajdował w tej małpiarni intelektualistów, których, mówiąc po prostu, nie mógł zrozumieć?... Czy pociągała go egzotyka ich rozmów?... Polaski podniósł wzrok i zatrzymał spojrzenie na twarzy pani przy sąsiednim stole. — Na pewno arystokratka — pomyślał. — Może jakaś kuzynka Ali Baby. Co za wspaniały okaz przerasowania. Filigran. Czy raczej Benvenuto Cellini. Ale nie jego “Nimfa". Coś znacznie bardziej precyzyjnego i wysubtelnionego. I na pewno jest inteligentna. Przypomniał sobie informację pani Zbędzkiej: są zakochani i tylko sobą zajęci. Takie robili wrażenie. Rozmawiali półgłosem, ale z ożywieniem. Od czasu do czasu do uszu Polaskiego dolatywały poszczególne słowa. Mówili zdaje się o podróżach morskich. Ona nazywała go Gogo, a on ją Kate. On też prezentował się bardzo dobrze. Był świetnie ubrany. (Polaski pomyślał, że należało przebrać się do kolacji w ciemne ubranie). Maniery ten Gogo miał wytworne: typ kulturalnego Francuza, ale nie paryżanina, lecz raczej południowca. Ona natomiast to typ wybitnie nordycki, przypominała Szwedkę czy Norweżkę, w każdym razie Skandynawkę. Fred Irwing oszalałby, gdyby ją zobaczył. No i miałby rację. Polaski spotkał jej spojrzenie i nieco zmieszany opuścił oczy. — Muszę ją poznać — postanowił sobie. — I to jeszcze dziś. Toteż umyślnie wstał jednocześnie z nimi i w przejściu powiedział: — Czy państwo pozwolą, że się przedstawię? Nazywam się Polaski. — Bardzo mi miło. Jestem brum-brum — niewyraźnie bąknął młody człowiek. Jego żona wyciągnęła rękę i uśmiechnęła się. — Cieszę się, że pana poznałam. — Swoim przyjazdem zakłóciłem państwu samotność — zaczął Polaski. — Ale proszę się nie obawiać. Będę się starał nie być natrętem. Lękam się tylko, że hałas mego warsztatu pracy będzie państwu przeszkadzał. Mamy pokoje na tym samym korytarzu. — Nie myślałam, że pan swoje rzeczy pisze na maszynie — powiedziała z wyraźną intencją podtrzymania rozmowy. — Tak, proszę pani, najczęściej na maszynie i dlatego mają styl tak suchy. Widzę, że nie udałoby mi się zachować incognito. — O tak, poznaliśmy pana od razu — skinęła głową. — Chociaż na fotografiach wygląda pan nieco inaczej. — Młodziej! — poprawił. — Nie widać na nich mojej siwizny. — Nie sądzę, by siwizna na skroniach postarzała mężczyznę. Mój mąż na przykład marzy o niej. A co dotyczy stylu pańskich dzieł, wydaje mi się, iż raczej wyróżnia się nadmiarem soczystości. — Boję się tylko — zaśmiał się — że w tej soczystości widzi pani nadmiar... wody. — O nie. Są pełne krwi. Ich soki są nasycone masą jakichś ostrych soli i stężonych trucizn. Są bardzo esencjonalne, jeżeli można tak powiedzieć. — Dziękuję pani za pochwałę, jeżeli miało to być pochwałą. Zawahała się i odpowiedziała uprzejmie: — Bardzo wysoko cenię wartość pańskich dzieł i ich poziom. — Wyciągnąłbym rękę po tę wiązankę kwiatów, ale przeczuwam, ze natrafiłbym na ciernie. Zaśmiała się. — Zgadł pan. Chociaż wątpię, czy mogłyby pana zranić. — Każdą krytykę przyjmuję z wdzięcznością. — Tu nie może być mowy o krytyce — zaoponowała. — Nigdy nie ośmieliłabym się. Chodzi o rzecz tak błahą, jak moje osobiste upodobania. Ale nie chcę pana do siebie zrażać, od samego początku. Przypuszczam, że będziemy jeszcze mieli sposobność pomówienia o tym obszerniej. — Uprzedzam panią, że okres zawieszenia broni wyzyskam na wzmocnienie fortyfikacji obronnych. — Nie mam nadziei zdobycia ich, ani w ogóle zamiarów napastniczych — powiedziała z uśmiechem. Jej mąż odezwał się po raz pierwszy: — Ja niestety skazany jestem na neutralność. Nie znam zupełnie nowszej literatury polskiej. — Nie lubi pan jej? — Nie mam o niej żadnego zdania. Od wielu lat nie byłem w kraju, a jak pan zapewne wie, za granicą trudno o polskie książki. Teraz dopiero Kate zajmie się dokształcaniem mnie. Zamienili jeszcze kilka konwencjonalnych zdań i rozstali się. Polaski znalazłszy się w swoim pokoju, przez kilka minut stał w zamyśleniu, póki w lustrze nie zobaczył wyrazu własnej twarzy i nie skonstatował, że uśmiecha się głupio. Stwierdził jednocześnie, iż ma źle zawiązany krawat i że mógłby być lepiej ogolony. Potem usiadł na kanapie i zapalił papierosa. Tak, musiał przyznać, że nie spotkał jeszcze w życiu tak interesującej kobiety. Zapewne Jola Horoszczańska w swoim typie może uchodzić za fenomen, ale ta po prostu zdumiewa. I co za głos! Skoncentrował myśli, by znaleźć trafną definicję. Głos o pełnym brzmieniu, nie, to nic nie wyraża. Głos harmonijny, lub raczej symfoniczny, brzmienie orkiestry instrumentów... W ogóle ta kobieta łączy w sobie z zadziwiającą harmonią najskrajniejsze kontrasty. Jest dziewczęca, niemal dziecinna, a jednocześnie emanuje dojrzałością, zdaje się nie dotykać życia, a w jej spojrzeniu jest doświadczenie i rozum. A i sam rodzaj jej piękności to przecie zbiór kontrastów, ale zbiór, dzięki jakiemuś niesłychanie rzadkiemu przypadkowi, wprost wyjątkowo szczęśliwy. Zadzwonił i kazał przynieść sobie herbaty. Przy sposobności wypytał pokojówkę o tryb życia sąsiadów. O której wstają, czy wychodzą na spacery i kiedy, czy werandują itd. Dowiedział się też, że zajmują dwa pokoje i że nazwisko ich brzmi dość dziwacznie: Zudra. Do łóżka wziął powieść Kuczymińskiego, świeżo wydaną, a szczególniej interesującą go z tego względu, że vox populi dopatrywał się w niej epokowego zdarzenia w literaturze. Polaski lubił go wprawdzie, nawet przyznawał mu talent i dużą inteligencję, ale z góry wiedział, że w tym pochwalnym hałasie musi być dużo przesady. I zabierał się do czytania z nadzieją, że znajdzie w tej powieści potwierdzenie swego sądu. Jednak po kwadransie odłożył książkę. Nie był w stanie skupić myśli i przedzieranie się przez dżunglę stylu autora zaczęło go męczyć. Zgasił światło, ale zasnąć nie mógł, co zresztą przewidywał. Od wielu miesięcy po raz pierwszy nie pił przy kolacji. W Zakopanem zawsze przestawał pić i tylko dzięki temu mógł tu pracować intensywnie. Nie bez melancholii pomyślał o Warszawie. Te szatany zaczynają już schodzić się “Pod Lutnią". Tukałło pewno od obiadu stamtąd nie wychodził, a Zbyszek Chochla przyjdzie już zalany, bo celebruje swoją ostrą trzydniówkę... — To sobie użyją — uśmiechnął się. — Już przeczuwam, że wszystkie psy na mnie powieszą. Zasnął dopiero przed świtem, ale obudził się wcześnie, wypoczęty i uszczęśliwiony stwierdzeniem, że nie ma “kaca". Ręce nie trzęsły się, język nie był obłożony, ani śladu bólu głowy i tylko względnie krótki paroksyzm kaszlu pijackiego, warszawska pozostałość. Śniadanie zjadł z apetytem i punktualnie o dziewiątej był już na dole. Nie czekał długo. Pan Zudra z żoną zjawili się ubrani do wyjścia. Ona w dziennym świetle była jeszcze ładniejsza. Przywitali się i sami zaproponowali mu wspólną przechadzkę. Tegoż wieczoru Polaski pisał do Irwinga: “...rozmowa z nią jest po prostu nieustannym elektryzowaniem wyobraźni, słuchanie jej głosu utrzymuje wszystkie nerwy w wibracji, patrzenie na nią wręcz uszlachetnia. Cała jest dziełem Sztuki. Nie wierzysz?... Nie dziwię Ci się. Ja też nie wyobrażałem sobie, że taka doskonałość może istnieć. Posłuchaj: włosy to len przyprószony złotem, oczy to szafiry, w których ukryto dwa słońca, nozdrza to sewrska porcelana, usta, owal twarzy, ręce, nogi, wszystko jest jakimś nieprawdopodobnym cudem. Gdyby ktoś namalował wierny jej portret, powiedziano by, że przesadził, gdyby ktoś ją opisał, powiedziano by, że kłamie. Przysięgam Ci, Fredziu, że nie widziałeś nigdy takiej skończonej doskonałości. Niestety kocha innego. Ma męża, młody człowiek zupełnie comme il faut. Oczywiście widzę, że z mojej pracy nic nie będzie. Trzy razy na próżno siadałem do maszyny. Zdaje się, że zwariowałem. Nazywa się Kate. Możesz szatanom opowiedzieć o niej. Niech mi zazdroszczą. Tylko nie wspominaj, że ma męża. Przyślij mi expressem Macphersona Fragments of ancient poetry. Ona tego nie zna. Znajdziesz to u mnie w gabinecie na drugiej albo na trzeciej półce w zielonej oprawie. Jeżeli będziesz mógł przyjechać, ucieszę się szczerze. Uściskaj wszystkich. — Twój Adam". Obawy Polaskiego sprawdziły się. O pracy nie było mowy. Nie mógł usiedzieć w swoim pokoju. Całe dni spędzał na rozmowach z panią Kate lub z Gogiem o niej. Gdy dowiedział się, że zamierzają osiedlić się w Warszawie, wprost nie posiadał się z radości. Po tygodniu przyjechał Fred Irwing. Przyjechał własnym samochodem i przywiózł Sewera Tukałłę. Polaski, Kate i Gogo kończyli właśnie obiad. Polaski zobaczył ich przez okno i wybiegł na powitanie. — Pan Irwing — powiedziała Kate — może być dla ciebie bardzo pożyteczną znajomością. Wspominał mi pan Adam, że jest to syn tego barona Irwinga. — Więc cóż z tego wynika? — zaciekawił się Gogo. — Jego ojciec jest wielkim przemysłowcem i ma ogromne stosunki. Jeżeli zechciałby udzielić ci poparcia, sądzę, że łatwo mógłbyś znaleźć jakieś odpowiednie stanowisko. — Nie chcę teraz myśleć o tym — skrzywił się lekko. — Za dziesięć dni kończymy przecie nasze wakacje. Na kłopoty i starania dość będzie czasu w Warszawie. Swoją drogą to naprawdę szczęśliwy traf, żeśmy poznali tego Polaskiego. Jak się zdaje, ma on rozległe znajomości, i to w towarzystwie. Nie będziemy się czuli w Warszawie jak na bezludnej wyspie. Mam wrażenie, że on nas szczerze polubił. — Odnosi się do nas z nieukrywaną życzliwością — potwierdziła Kate. Gogo zaśmiał się. — Nie do nas, tylko do mnie, bo w tobie się kocha. — To przesada. Może mu się podobam... — Och, Kate! Chyba udajesz, że tego nie widzisz! — Bynajmniej. Widzę, ale nie jestem zwolenniczką pochopnych sądów. — Tylko nie przypuszczaj, że jestem o ciebie zazdrosny — wziął ją za rękę Gogo. — Wprost przeciwnie. Cieszę się, że zachwycają się tobą. Zresztą, czyż można tobą się nie zachwycać?... Żebyś wiedziała, jak często myślę o tym, jak wielkie szczęście mnie spotkało, żeś została moją żoną. Nie uważam siebie za pozbawionego wszelkich zalet czy wartości, ale iluż znalazłabyś dystansujących mnie na każdym polu. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że mogłem ci ofiarować tylko takie nazwisko, które... zawstydza mnie samego. Spochmurniał i opuścił głowę. Ile razy dotknął tego tematu, stawał się ponury, a chociaż względnie łatwo wracał do równowagi, Kate nie cierpiała tych chwil. — Mówiłam ci, Gogo, że nie przywiązuję do tego żadnej wagi. Naprawdę powinieneś przestać myśleć o tych sprawach. — To jest kwestia złamanej ambicji — westchnął. — Nie, to powinno być kwestią charakteru — poprawiła. — Umiejętność pogodzenia się z rzeczywistością, której nie możemy zmienić, jest kwestią charakteru. — Masz rację, masz rację, ale nawet nie możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest trudne. — Im trudniejsze — zauważyła — tym godniejsze wysiłku. Rozmowy takie odbywały się między nimi nieraz i stanowiły jedyne ciemne plamy na ich pożyciu. Kate przed ślubem nawet nie pozwalała sobie na nadzieję, że ułoży się ono tak dobrze i tak miło. Gogo otaczał ją nieustającą serdecznością, był delikatny i uważny, pamiętał o drobiazgach nawet, nigdy nie narzucał jej swoich pieszczot, gdy tego nie chciała. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by odczuł, że czegoś sobie nie życzy. W jego postępowaniu nie było nic, z czego mogłaby zrobić zarzut przeciw niemu. Jeżeli zaś nie udało się jej dotychczas doszukać się w nim szczegółniejszych, wyróżniających zalet, rozumiała, że nie ma prawa ich wymagać. I w innej dziedzinie ze strony Goga spotkało ją miłe rozczarowanie. Wychodząc za mąż, oczywiście, wiedziała dokładnie wszystko, co dotyczy fizycznej strony współżycia małżonków. Traktowała to w teorii jako rzecz naturalną i konieczną. Obawiała się jednak, że w praktyce nie zdoła opanować wstrętu do tego wszystkiego, co w miłości jest zwierzęcego, wulgarnego, nieetycznego. Pomimo ukończenia lat dziewiętnastu nie miała rozbudzonych zmysłów. I właśnie żywiła wdzięczność dla Goga za to, że potrafił w sposób subtelny i łagodny nauczyć ją pieszczoty, zmusić bez brutalności jej krew do szybszego krążenia, a jej usta do tęsknoty za pocałunkiem. Ta nowa dziedzina życia, przed którą uczuwała instynktowny lęk, otwarła się dla niej pełna nieznanych dotąd wzruszeń i powabów. W tym była zasługa Goga. Doznała i tu może pewnego zawodu. Skoro już odkryła w sobie nową dozę wrażliwości, zdolność do nowych podniet i nowych przeżyć, z dnia na dzień oczekiwała doznania jakiegoś apogeum rozkoszy, o którym tak przekonywająco opowiadały różne kobiety i z taką emfazą pisały książki. Nie było tu jednak ani szału, ani zapomnienia, ani płomiennych wybuchów, ani rozżarzeń, w których poza świadomością rozkoszy nie istnieje nic. Nie. Ich noce były pełne ciepła, pełne słodyczy i łakomego zaspokajania zmysłów. Wystarczyło to zresztą Kate i nawet zaczynała myśleć, że tamte, tak reklamowane huragany i samumy namiętności są jedynie wytworem fantazji erotomanów lub udziałem kobiet seksualnie nienormalnych. W tych warunkach, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie kocha Goga, miała prawo wierzyć, że będzie z nim szczęśliwa. W myśl swoich przekonań umiała pogodzić się z rzeczywistością. Widziała przed sobą jeden tylko cel: wydźwignięcie męża do takiego poziomu egzystencji, na którym przestanie wstydzić się swego pochodzenia i zacznie cenić siebie. O ten cel gotowa była walczyć, dla tego celu zmobilizowała wszystkie swe siły i możliwości, by pomóc mu najskuteczniej. A ponieważ wiedziała, że wydźwignięcie się Goga jest niepodobieństwem póty, póki nie nabierze wiary w siebie i nowej ambicji, pragnęła jak najbardziej skrócić okres pobierania renty z Prudów, tej renty, która nie była przecież niczym innym, jak zgubnym upokorzeniem, paraliżującym w Gogu właśnie ambicję. Dlatego też Kate nie pomijała żadnej sposobności, by przygotować teren dla przyszłości męża. Z tej głównie przyczyny ułatwiła Polaskiemu zbliżenie się do Goga i do siebie. Wprawdzie ceniła go jako pisarza, a poznawszy polubiła jako człowieka, ani przez chwilę jednak nie zapomniała, iż człowiek ten jest w Warszawie popularną osobistością, że rozporządza licznymi stosunkami i że jako przyjaciel Goga może i na pewno zechce udzielić mu poparcia. Z drugiej strony adoracja, jaką otaczał ją Polaski, sprawiała jej żywą przyjemność. Miała też wadę, że nie umiała istnieć w innej atmosferze niż w atmosferze hołdów i zachwytów. Był to niewątpliwie rodzaj próżności i Kate wiedziała o tym, lecz nie potrafiłaby wyrzec się jej. Musiała być podziwiana przez każde otoczenie i gdy nie dostrzegała objawów tego podziwu, nie zaniedbywała żadnego wysiłku, by je wzbudzić, uciekając się nieraz do kokieterii, dość nawet jaskrawej. Wstydziła się zwłaszcza tych wypadków, lecz wolała przecierpieć wstyd niż wyrzec się zachwyconych spojrzeń. Stało się to dla niej niemal koniecznością i dlatego nie znosiła tłumu, zwłaszcza tłumu czymś zaabsorbowanego. Czuła się wręcz nieszczęśliwa na dworcach kolejowych, na wielkich zebraniach, a nawet na pensji, gdzie koleżanki odkryły jej słaby punkt, a zazdroszcząc jej urody, robiły wszystko, by udać, że nie dostrzegają Kate. Nie zależało jej jednak na wzniecaniu w podziwiających ją ludziach uczuć głębszych. Może nawet nie sądziła, by była zdolna do wzbudzania w mężczyznach miłości i nie pragnęła jej zresztą. Toteż słowa Goga nie tylko nie sprawiły jej przyjemności, lecz myśl o zakochaniu się Polaskiego wydała się jej przykra. W każdym razie postanowiła na przyszłość unikać w stosunku do niego wszelkich zalotności. Irwinga poznała tego wieczora. Wydał się jej dość miłym chłopcem. Był nadspodziewanie młody. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat i jego przyjaźń ze znacznie starszym Polaskim była czymś niezupełnie normalnym. Wysoki, bardzo szczupły, o ciemnych oczach i rudawych włosach, robił wrażenie chorowitego. Mówił mało i cicho, nie wymawiając “r". Poza tym jego wysiłki zdawały się zmierzać ku temu, by swoją osobą zajmować jak najmniej miejsca w przestrzeni i w uwadze obecnych. Gdy Polaski przedstawił go Kate, Irwing powiedział: — Właściwie znam panią od dawna z fotografii. — Z fotografii? — zdziwiła się Kate. — Tak. Moja cioteczna siostra była koleżanką pani na pensji w Poznaniu. Zostało po niej grupowe zdjęcie klasy piątej. Na zdjęciu tym jest i pani. — Jak się nazywała pańska kuzynka? — Małgorzata Lubicka. — Ach, Greta! Cóż się z nią dzieje? Zdaje się, że już do szóstej klasy nie przyjechała? — Umarła. — Ach, mój Boże! Polaski powiedział: — I rzeczywiście pani Kate tak mało się zmieniła, 'że poznałbyś ją nawet nie wiedząc, jak się nazywa. — O tak — lekko zarumienił się Irwing. — Nie znałem przecież nazwiska tej panienki z fotografii i nie znam panieńskiego nazwiska pani. Z podpisów pod zdjęciem wnioskowałem, że pani nazywała się albo Z. Potocka, albo K. Pomianówna. — To drugie było trafne. Irwing chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale tylko chrząknął i niepewnym półkrokiem wycofał się za ramię Polaskiego, który zaczął wyjaśniać niezjawienie się Tukałły. — Twierdzi, że bolą go wszystkie kości i przysięga, że nigdy w życiu nie zrobi już tak dużej trasy samochodem. Położył się do łóżka i zdążył już przerazić pokojówkę żądaniem, by zrobiła mu masaż. Zobaczy pani, co to za wspaniały typ! — Czy jest też pisarzem? — Nie — zaśmiał się Polaski. — Nigdy, jak sam zapewnia, nie napisał nawet listu. On jest, proszę pani, myślicielem. — A co robi? — Myśli. Upewnia nas, że myśli, chociaż nie wiem, kiedy znajdzie na to czas, bo ustawicznie gada. Jeden z naszych przyjaciół, Duś Kuczymiński, przysięga, że Sewer nawet przez sen nie przestaje mówić. Fred przez drogę musiał też nasłuchiwać się jego tyrad. Irwing lekko się uśmiechnął. — To był jeden ośmiogodzinny monolog. — Pan Tukałło wobec tego — powiedziała Kate — powinien sobie wziąć sekretarkę, która by towarzyszyła mu nieodłącznie i stenografowała te monologi. » — To jest pomysł! Chociaż Sewer twierdzi, że i tak jego myśli nie przepadają, bo użyźnia nimi jałowe gleby naszych mózgów. — Widzę, że nie grozi mu mikromania — zauważył Gogo. — Nie ma najmniejszego niebezpieczeństwa. Świetny przy tym chłop. Ma niesłychane poczucie humoru i nawet w tej jego bufonadzie jest jakaś dystynkcja czy dostojność. Ktoś ochrzcił go kiedyś angielskim lordem, który urodził się w Gaskonii i zgaskonizował się zupełnie. — Nie, Adamie, odwrotnie: Gaskończyk, który urodził się w Anglii — z poważną miną poprawił Irwing. — Słyszała pani? — z politowaniem zapytał Polaski. — To przecie nie jest identyczne — bronił się Fred. — Jesteś najnudniejszym człowiekiem na świecie — z przekonaniem powiedział Polaski. — I muszę wyrazić pani moje najgłębsze ubolewanie z powodu jego przyjazdu. To smutne, że się tak powoli rozwija, ale nie tracę nadziei, że kiedyś coś z niego będzie. Już wcześniej Kate zauważyła, że Polaski ostrzy sobie dowcip na przyjacielu, jakby popisując się jakąś ironiczną pobłażliwością kosztem Irwinga. Był to zdaniem Kate tani i brzydki rys charakteru u człowieka bądź co bądź nieprzeciętnego. Potulność czy bierność, z jaką to przyjmował Irwing, wprawdzie stwarzała wrażenie niezaradności, lecz w Kate wywoływała rodzaj współczucia i sympatii. Toteż gdy wieczorem Gogo mówiąc o Irwingu nazwał go “takim sobie bubkiem", stanęła w jego obronie. — Nie znasz go prawie wcale, a już pozwalasz sobie na lekceważący sąd o nim. — Wystarczy porównać go chociażby z Polaskim — wzruszył ramionami. — Nie, bo trzeba jeszcze przypomnieć, że są przyjaciółmi. — Właśnie. Wydaje mi się to nieuzasadnione. — Bo za mało znasz pana Irwinga. Widocznie pan Polaski, który zna go dobrze, odkrył w nim walory godne uczucia przyjaźni. Gogo nic nie odpowiedział. Po paru minutach odezwał się jednak: — Oglądałem ten jego samochód. Sześciocylindrówka całej parady i w dodatku model sprzed trzech lat. Nie rozumiem, czy to skąpstwo, czy abnegacja... Z tym baronostwem też nie najlepiej. Tytuł otrzymał dopiero jego dziad. Jak to określił Polaski, za usługi na polu przemysłowym. — Czyż to ważne? — odpowiedziała. — Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego odnosisz się doń niechętnie. Takie uprzedzenia utrudnią ci zbliżenie się do niego. A to przecież leży w twoim interesie. Uśmiechnął się z odcieniem niezadowolenia. — Ach, Kate, jak to nie pasuje do ciebie ta... zapobiegliwość, to mówienie o interesie, o oszczędzaniu, o wszystkich tych materialnych sprawach. — Dlaczego uważasz, że nie pasuje? — zdziwiła się szczerze. — Boś ty powinna myśleć o kwiatach, o miłości, o gwiazdach, czy ja wiem... Nie powinnaś w ogóle wiedzieć o istnieniu pieniędzy. Czy zdaje ci się, że nie zauważyłem twego niezadowolenia wtedy, gdy sprowadziłem z Krakowa te róże? — Przyznaję, że chociaż byłam ci wdzięczna, nie ucieszył mnie twój postępek. — A dlaczego? — podchwycił. — Oczywiście tylko dlatego, że to dużo kosztowało. — Tak — przyznała. — Nie chcę, byś dla mnie robił wydatki, które przekraczają nasze możliwości finansowe. I pomyślała jednocześnie, że Gogo zdaje się zupełnie nie rozumie tak prostego faktu, że robi prezenty właściwie z cudzej kieszeni, z pieniędzy, które dają mu z łaski, i że w tych warunkach tego rodzaju gesty po prostu ją zawstydzają. On jednak myślał widocznie o czymś innym, bo nagle rozweselił się. — Ach, ty moja buchalterko najcudniejsza! — zawołał. — Nie kłopocz się tymi rzeczami. To już wyłącznie moja dziedzina. — A jaką dziedzinę mi zostawiasz? — Jaką? Kochaj mnie! To wszystko. Kochaj mnie i bądź moją. Zapewniam cię, że to mi wystarczy. Będę zupełnie szczęśliwy. — Nie sądzę — odpowiedziała po chwili wahania. — I żałuję, że nie zastanowiłeś się nad drugą stroną kwestii: czy ja byłabym szczęśliwa, gdybym ograniczyła swoje życie do roli hurysy haremowej. — Kate! — oburzył się niezupełnie szczerze. — Czyż ja tego od ciebie żądam?! — A jednak tak powiedziałeś — uśmiechnęła się doń, by zmiękczyć wrażenie poprzednich słów. — Więc niezręcznie się wyraziłem. Chodzi mi tylko o to, byś nie martwiła się sprawami finansowymi. Te troski należą do mnie. Ja jestem ministrem skarbu... — przytulił ją do siebie — twoim ministrem, bo ty jesteś moim skarbem, najdroższym, bezcennym, jedynym... Nazajutrz lało od samego rana i wszyscy wstali później niż zwykle. Gdy jednak zeszli około jedenastej do salonu, zastali już tam Irwinga, Polaskiego i nareszcie pana Tukałłę. Od pierwszego wejrzenia dziwne wywoływał wrażenie. Wyglądał imponująco i jednocześnie groteskowo. Był trzydziestokilkuletni, wysoki, barczysty, niemal atletycznie zbudowany, z zarysowującą się tendencją do tycia, trzymał wysoko i dumnie swoją wypomadowaną głowę. Ubrany był z pedantyczną, nawet przesadną elegancją i tylko jaskrawy krawat pretensjonalnie zawiązany był w tym stroju jakimś niespodziewanym, ekscentrycznym wybrykiem. W klapie miał oznakę legii honorowej, w na wpół przymkniętych oczach wyniosłą obojętność, w zaciśniętych ustach wyraz bezgranicznej pogardy. Wyglądał jak prowincjonalny aktor-komik, któremu kazano grać rolę dostojnika, mającego za chwilę przeciąć wstęgę jakiejś wystawy czy przyjąć delegację krnąbrnych obywateli. Wydawał się groźny i śmieszny zarazem. Przedstawił się groźnie i dobitnie: — Seweryn Maria Tukałło. Mówił trochę przez nos, a przywitał się wyprostowany, nie pochylając głowy i nie całując ręki Kate. — Maria! — podkreślił takim tonem, jakby chodziło o rzecz niezmiernej wagi. — Nigdy tego nie zapomnę — uśmiechnęła się Kate. — Nie wątpię — zapewnił. — Kto raz jeden zetknął się ze mną, pamiętać mnie będzie przez całe życie. Pewien blondyn, którego widziałem jedyny raz przed dwunastu laty, nie dłużej niż przez kwadrans, odtąd regularnie dwa razy do roku pisuje do mnie listy, bym odesłał mu jakieś pieniądze, które wtedy od niego pożyczyłem. Wnukom kiedyś będzie opowiadał, że ze mną korespondował aż do śmierci. — Więc mu jednak odpisujesz? — zapytał Polaski. — Nie. Wolę, by ta korespondencja zachowała swój szlachetny, jednostronny charakter. Nie uznaję symetrii w działaniu ani ekwiwalentów moralnych. Zresztą, wyobraźcie sobie to państwo, co to byłaby za ohyda, gdybym musiał się trudzić z tej jedynie racji, że jakiemuś kretynowi kontynentalnemu podobało się zaszczycić mnie listem. Już w latach młodzieńczych wyrobiłem sobie zasady, których trzymać się będę póty, aż nie zechcę ich zmienić. W owym właśnie czasie miałem wywieszoną nad drzwiami wielką tablicę z napisem: “Długów nie oddaję, książek nie pożyczam, na listy nie odpowiadam, uprasza się o niewydzielanie łez". To ostatnie odnosiło się do kobiet. Niestety, napis wisiał krótko, gdyż uczyniony był na klapie z pianina, a właścicielka mieszkania uparła się, by tę deskę zwrócić instrumentowi. Cierpiała na kompleks kompletów. Chciałem udusić babinę, ale wśród innych zajęć odłożyłem to do środy. Nieszczęsne roztargnienie. Gdy sobie przypomniałem swój zamiar w piątek, babina już nie żyła. Struła się grzybami. — Grzybom więc pan zawdzięcza, że nie stał się pan mordercą — zauważył Gogo, ubawiony gadaniną Tukałły i jego niewzruszoną powagą. — Tak — przyznał Tukałło — w ogóle grzybom wiele zawdzięczam w życiu. Stosunek grzybów do mnie był zawsze życzliwy, nie powiem że: przyjazny. Lubię te ciche stworzenia. Na pewnym zgniłym maślaku poślizgnął się podczas polowania mój stryj. Oczywiście cały ładunek śrutu znalazł się w jego głowie. Był to zresztą jedyny ładunek, jaki znalazł sobie siedlisko pod jego czaszką podczas całego dłogoletniego życia. — A ty dostałeś spadek? — zaśmiał się Irwing. — Nieduży. Wystarczył zaledwie na urządzenie pogrzebu. Ale ja nie jestem chciwy na dobra materialne. Wystarczyła mi satysfakcja moralna. Przepadam za pogrzebami, a poza tym lubię, gdy się w rodzinie coś dzieje. Pogrzeby, śluby i rozbijanie talerzy na głowach, to są te nieliczne, niestety, zdarzenia, które urozmaicają ohydę życia rodzinnego. Państwo, jak słyszałem, od niedawna są po ślubie — zwrócił się do Kate. — Tak. Ale mamy nadzieję, że dalsze atrakcje przyjdą nieprędko. — Rozumiem. Mówi pani o drożyźnie talerzy. Istotnie, kryzys ekonomiczny i w tej dziedzinie spowodował rodzaj zastoju. Nie należę do optymistów, ale mam nadzieję, że czasy się poprawią. W każdym razie małżeństwo jest pożyteczną instytucją, jest niewątpliwie najdogodniejszym i wypróbowanym sposobem obrzydzenia sobie życia przez dwoje ludzi. Nic tak nie skłania człowieka do wzniesienia się w wyższe regiony abstrakcji, jak zniechęcenie się do pospolitej rzeczywistości. Miałem przyjaciela, zezowatego zresztą, który po trzyletnim pożyciu z żoną uwierzył w istnienie Boga, a nawet skłonny był do mniemania, że balsam kapucyński pomaga w wypadkach cięższego zatrucia alkoholem. To go zgubiło. Zaczął pić w ten sposób, że do każdego kieliszka wódki dolewał trochę balsamu. Mieszanina istotnie była tak wyborna, iż stał się pijakiem. — Rzeczywiście taka wyborna? — zainteresował się Polaski. — Bezkonkurencyjna. — A pan nie jest żonaty? — zapytała Kate. Tukałło żachnął się. — Zupełnie nie jestem żonaty, proszę pani. — Aleś raz jeden omal się nie ożenił — zauważył Polaski. — To prawda — przyznał z powagą. — Było to w czasach, gdy jeszcze używałem alkoholu w nadmiernych ilościach. Polaski i Irwing zaśmieli się. — Otóż razu pewnego poznałem w knajpie jakiegoś staruszka i piłem z nim, jak to później ustalono, około trzech tygodni. W pewnej chwili ocknąłem się, a ocknąłem się dlatego, że ktoś mi natarczywie zadawał jakieś pytania. Trzeba zaś państwu wiedzieć, że nie znoszę natarczywych pytań, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy dotyczą moich spraw osobistych, powiedziałbym intymnych. Mianowicie domagał się odpowiedzi, czy chcę pojąć Genowefę za małżonkę. Niemile tym dotknięty, dla zyskania na czasie przecieram okulary... — Przecież nie nosisz okularów? — odezwał się Irwing. — Nie noszę, ale wówczas miałem jakieś okulary na twarzy. Otóż przecieram je, rozglądam się i stwierdzam, że pytającym jest ksiądz w szatach liturgicznych, że znajduję się w kościele i że obok mnie stoi jakaś biało ubrana dama z pryszczykiem pod lewym okiem, a otacza nas liczny orszak ślubny. Zorientowałem się od razu, że to ja jestem głównym bohaterem tego dramatu. Zawsze miałem łatwą i szybką orientację. — No i cóż pan zrobił? — zapytał Gogo. — Cóż miałem zrobić... Powiedziałem: Przepraszam państwa na chwilę, mam niesłychanie pilny interes do załatwienia. Odwróciłem się i wyszedłem, przewracając po drodze owego staruszka. Resztę dnia spędziłem w barze naprzeciwko. Opowiadał mi tamtejszy portier, że orszak ślubny czekał na mój powrót pięć godzin, po czym wsiedli do karet i samochodów i rozjechali się. Pannę młodą odwiozło pogotowie. Tak, był to piękny dzień w moim życiu. Jego wspomnienie psuje mi tylko historia z frakiem. — Byłeś we fraku? — Niestety, nie w moim. Był to potworny frak, uszyty na pewno przez obłąkanego krawca. Jedno jest pewne, że zrobiony był na miarę szczupłego i lekko garbatego jegomościa, którego Stwórca obdarzył lewą ręką krótszą o dwadzieścia centymetrów od prawej i zamiłowaniem do sosów, których bogata kolekcja upiększała klapy. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić z tym stosunkowo mało przydatnym strojem, a nie mogąc tego trzymać w domu, odesłałem frak Towarzystwu Dobroczynności “Misericordia". Do dziś dnia przechowuję entuzjastyczny list dziękczynny, zapewniający hojnego ofiarodawcę, że cały zarząd zachowa dla mnie dozgonną wdzięczność. Niestety, obietnica ta nie została dotrzymana wskutek dalszych wypadków. Mianowicie po kilku dniach zjawił się u mnie Izraelita nazwiskiem Trąbka... — ...Garbaty i z jedną krótszą ręką — podpowiedział Gogo. — Bynajmniej. Był gruby i miał obie ręce krótsze. Ale za to był właścicielem wypożyczalni ubrań na ulicy Świętokrzyskiej. Domagał się zwrócenia fraka. Oczywiście skierowałem go do “Misericordii". Przyszedł tam jednak za późno. Okazało się, że “Misericordia,, urządziła tymczasem loterię fantową i ów frak, jako jedna z cenniejszych wygranych, legalną drogą losowania stał się własnością pewnej wdowy w Milanówku. Wdowa ta, na nieszczęście pana Trąbki, miała narzeczonego w osobie dróżnika kolejowego. Ten zaś fraka oddać nie chciał, powziąwszy niezłomne postanowienie stanięcia na kobiercu ślubnym z tą wdową i w tymże fraku. W czasie wymiany poglądów na tę sprawę między obu panami doszło do pewnych nieporozumień, w których wyniku pana Trąbkę odwieziono do Instytutu Chirurgii Urazowej, zaś dróżnika do aresztu policyjnego. W rezultacie jego małżeństwo z wdową nie doszło do skutku, ja zaś jedenaście razy wzywany byłem do różnych sądów w charakterze świadka. Zwracam państwu uwagę na znamienny szczegół, że frak ten rozbił dwa małżeństwa i wprowadził w ruch dwie karetki pogotowia i jedną więzienną. Utwierdziło mnie to w przekonaniu, że są przedmioty przynoszące nieszczęście. Kate była szczerze ubawiona i powiedziała: — Jeżeli to historia prawdziwa, istotnie jest fenomenalna. — Wybaczy pani — zaoponował Tukałło — ale nie widzę, by szczegół ten miał jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Prawda jako taka, prawda obiektywna, nie istnieje. Natomiast każda rzecz staje się prawdą, jeżeli w nią wierzymy, lub wtedy, gdy nabierzemy przeświadczenia, że jest prawdą. W rozpoznawaniu zaś posługujemy się zmysłami i mózgiem, czyli instrumentami nie dającymi żadnej gwarancji precyzyjności. Większość naszych prawd to kłamstwo. I tylko dzięki temu człowiek inteligentny może egzystować. Czuje się wciąż huśtany przez fale wątpliwości i domysłów. Jakież potworne byłoby życie istoty myślącej, gdyby świat był najeżony niewzruszalnymi prawdami, o które obijalibyśmy sobie boki. Pejzaż jak na księżycu, martwota wygasłych kraterów, z których wydymiło życie. Bezpowietrzna pustka, której najlżejszy wiaterek nie odkurza z pyłu kosmicznego... Szanujmy kłamstwo, bo nie wiadomo, czy nie ono właśnie daje kwiatom zapach, zieleń drzewom, słodycz owocom, a nam poczucie piękna i zadowolenie z naszej planety. Szanujmy kłamstwo lepsze i milsze od prawdy. Przed prawdą można tylko klęczeć, kłamstwem oddychać. Uczeni powiadają, że tajemnicę wszechświata, gdy ją poznają, potrafią zamknąć w jednej krótkiej formule matematycznej. Potworne! Jakimże trzeby być otumanionym i tępym ślepcem, by do tego dążyć, by różnorodność i bogactwo zamieniać na jakieś ordynarne równania algebraiczne. Wyrzekać się golkondy pojęć i odczuć dla suchej i nikomu niepotrzebnej prawdy. Mówił to tym samym tonem i tak samo przez nos w sposób afektowany, gdy jednak skończył, zapanowało poważne milczenie. Dopiero po chwili odezwał się Irwing: — Przed paru miesiącami, gdym chorował na grypę, dowodziłeś czegoś wręcz przeciwnego. Twierdziłeś... Tukałło przerwał mu ruchem ręki. — Zupełnie możliwe. Nie rejestruję swoich poglądów. Stać mnie na to. Nie należę do tych istot ciemnych i ograniczonych, których uboga duchowość zdobyć się może na jeden tylko komplet poglądów na całe życie. We mnie one rodzą się i dojrzewają nieustannie. Garściami rozrzucam je na prawo i lewo. Kate była trochę zaskoczona. Gogo niepewnie się uśmiechał, a Polaski powiedział: — Przerażasz biednego Freda. Przekonałeś go wówczas, a teraz... — A teraz też go przekonam. Nie widzę powodu, dlaczego moje rozumowanie dzisiejsze miałoby być mniej przekonywające od ówczesnego. — Choćby dlatego, że jest z tamtym sprzeczne — zauważył Irwing. — A cóż to szkodzi? Skoro jest nieodparte, musisz je równie dobrze przyjąć, jak i tamto. — A pan przy którym obstaje? — zapytała Kate. — Oczywiście przy żadnym. — Czyli tę żonglerkę traktuje pan po prostu jako rozrywkę intelektualną? — O nie, proszę pani. Traktuję ją z największą powagą. — Więc jako gimnastykę? — Dlaczego? Proszę zastanowić się: jakiś profesor poświęca całe życie na udowodnienie jakiejś jednej tezy. Wówczas wszyscy szanują jego pracę, chociażby nawet w kilkadziesiąt lat po nim przyszedł drugi facet i poświęcił całe życie, by w końcu obalić tezę pierwszego. To się nazywa poważna i twórcza praca. A ja, który przerabiam to wszystko w sobie w zawrotnym tempie, ja mam uchodzić za żonglera czy poszukiwacza rozrywek intelektualnych. To jest krzycząca niesprawiedliwość. Czy chodzi o czas? Nie. A jeżeli tak, argument ten przemawia na moją korzyść. Jakiś badacz będzie trzy dni przyglądał się jakiemuś kawałkowi, będzie go obmacywał, wąchał, lizał, badał pod mikroskopem, kruszył, moczył, polewał kwasami, by w końcu orzec, że ma przed sobą kawałek starego pantofla. Ja przychodzę, rzucam okiem i od razu mówię: to jest kawałek starego pantofla. Proszę mi wyjaśnić, na czym polega śmieszność mego orzeczenia? Obojętna jest ilość zużytego czasu, a jeżeli przemawia na czyjąś korzyść, to właśnie na moją. To są zresztą jedyne korzyści, jakie ciągnę ze sprawności mego umysłu. — Zapewniam cię, Sewerze, że mógłbyś osiągnąć znacznie intratniejsze korzyści, gdybyś zaczął pisać — powiedział Polaski. — Nie mogę. Handlowanie własnym duchem, powielonym w dodatku do iluś tam egzemplarzy przy pomocy maszyny drukarskiej, to haniebne poniżenie. Nie zapominaj, że wszyscy naprawdę wielcy myśliciele i twórcy nowych dróg ludzkości nie zapisali razem ani ćwiartki papieru. Budda, Sokrates, Chrystus, Zoroastra. Nauczali. Nauczali! A dopiero ich uczniowie skwapliwie łapali strzępy wielkich myśli i zapisywali. Już samo troszczenie się o to, by moje myśli zachowały się dla przyszłych pokoleń, czyli dla tej hołoty antropoidalnej, która zrodzi się z dzisiejszej hołoty antropoidalnej, już sama dbałość o to obniża lot intelektu, przykuwa go do spraweczek ludzkich, deprecjonuje. A jeszcze druga strona medalu. Wstrętem napełnia mnie myśl, że moja książka, cząstka mego ducha, dostępna byłaby dla byle gemaina, że każdy głuptak mógłby ją nabyć i za cenę kilku złotych ocierać swoją niedorozwiniętą korę mózgową o moje myśli, obcować ze mną, jak równy z równym, ba, jak wyższy z niższym, bo przecie uważałby się za uprawnionego do krytyki. — Na to nie ma rady — wtrącił Gogo. — Owszem, jest. Nie pisać, nie oddawać na pastwę karzełkom i skunksom swojego ducha. Nie dawać. Pod groźbą wyjałowienia swej myśli i upodlenia intelektu! — A jednak — odezwała się Kate — czyta pan przecież drugich: na przykład pana Polaskiego, i nie może pan tam znaleźć ani upodlenia, ani wyjałowienia. — Nie czytałem jego książek, proszę pani — odpowiedział z obrażoną miną. — Chyba pan żartuje! — Mówię serio. Nie czytałem, bo jestem jego przyjacielem. Dogadza mi ta przyjaźń i nie chciałbym jej niszczyć dla jakichś głupich paru powieści. — Nie są głupie. — Muszą być. A skoro muszą, tedy są. To jasne. O ile zaś zdolny jestem do znoszenia głupoty w żywym słowie, o tyle w druku wywołuje we mnie gniew i smutek. Wolę tedy z nim przestawać niż czytać jego książki. Polaski zaśmiał się nieszczerze. — Niech tylko pani nie bierze serio tego, co gada Sewer. Upewniam panią, że zna wszystkie moje książki. — Z okładek! Z okładek! — podniósł wskazujący palec Tukałło. — Raz jeden omal nie uległem pokusie. Było to po przepiciu. Ogarnęła mnie niechęć do przyjaciół i wówczas wziąłem do ręki jego książkę pod tytułem... pod tytułem Koralowe dno> Koraliki na dnie czy coś w tym guście. — Kolorowe noce — podpowiedziała Kate. — Możliwe. — W dodatku muszę pani powiedzieć — zaśmiał się Polaski — że ta powieść jest dedykowana właśnie Sewerowi. — Będę ci zawsze za to wdzięczny, Adamie — lekko skłonił głowę Tukałło. — Otóż biorę te Kolorowe dna do rąk i zaczynam czytać. Już z początkowych kilku zdań orientuję się, że rzecz odbywa się w Wiedniu, którego nie cierpię, i to za czasów Sobieskiego. Gdy na dole strony mignęło mi imię Kara Mustafy, jęknąłem i bezwładnie opadłem na krzesło, którego niestety za mną nie było. — Gogo zaśmiał się, a Tukałło mówił dalej: — Zarówno skutki moralne, jak i fizyczne tego eksperymentu raz na zawsze odstraszyły mnie od zaglądania do książek moich przyjaciół. Nie chcę nimi gardzić i odbierać sobie wiarę, że rozumieją to, o czym do nich mówię. Wolę najryzykowniejsze złudzenia od smutnej rzeczywistości. Najniebezpieczniejsi są ci, którzy nic nie tworzą, chociaż też są ofiarami przymusu szkolnego. Powiedzmy taki Ali Baba lub Fred. Objuczeni złotem oddali się sztuce pozbywania się tego ciężaru. — Są i tacy — lekko dorzucił Polaski — którzy nie tworzą, bo cierpią na impotencję twórczą. — Dobrze czynią — zgodził się Tukałło — lepiej od tych, co pomimo impotencji twórczej piszą. Ale proszę cię, Adamie, nie bierz tej apostrofy do siebie. — Nie obawiaj się, drogi Sewerze. Nie otwieram listów nie do mnie adresowanych. Nie jestem też tak zarozumiały, by sądzić, iż raczyłbyś aż tak długo mówić o mnie. — Masz rację. Na zarozumiałość mogą sobie pozwolić tylko ci, co mają z czego być dumni. Zaraz... zaraz... jakże brzmi... Aha, już mam: “Skromnością podbite są płaszcze wielkich królów i mędrców, ludzie mali okrywają się nią z zewnątrz, by ukryć nieprzyzwoitość swej pychy". Polaski wybuchnął śmiechem: — Widzi pani, widzi pani! Nie czytał moich książek, a na pamięć cytuje aforyzm z moich Ugorów. — Jeżeli tak, to rzecz jest dziwna, bo twych Ugorów nie znam, natomiast zacytowane zdanie przeczytałem u Emmanuela Liboriusa w jego dziele Prudentia magnorum, wydanym w połowie siedemnastego wieku. Polaski z lekka poczerwieniał. — To jakieś grube nieporozumienie. — Możemy je łatwo wyjaśnić — skinął głową Tukałło. — Mam tę książkę tutaj. W swoim pokoju. Zresztą nie robię ci zarzutu, że korzystasz z perełek myślowych tak znakomitego pisarza dawnych czasów. Jeżeliś w dodatku dał odnośnik, skąd to czerpiesz, jesteś w zupełnym porządku. — Nie dawałem żadnego odnośnika, bo aforyzm jest mój własny. Daję na to słowo. Zresztą, proszę pani, ja wcale nie znam łaciny i przyznam się, że Liboriusa w ogóle nie czytałem. — Nie będziesz chyba utrzymywał, żeś nie wiedział o istnieniu Emmanuela Liboriusa i jego dziełach? — Oczywiście wiedziałem, co za pytanie, ale nie znając łaciny, nawet nie miałem owej... — Prudentia magnorum. — ...owej Prudentia magnorum w ręku. — Widzisz, a zawsze mówiłem, że wykształcenie klasyczne jest dla pisarza koniecznością. Gdybyś znał łacinę, mógłbyś z niej garściami czerpać mądre maksymy, a tak jesteś skazany na wyławianie tych rzeczy z trzeciej ręki i w rezultacie sam nie wiesz, komu zawdzięczasz. Oczy Polaskiego błysnęły gniewem. — Aforyzm jest mój własny — powiedział z naciskiem — i pozwolisz, że zaraz wezmę Liboriusa, by się na własne oczy przekonać. — Proszę cię bardzo. Leży na nocnej szafce, a miejsce, o które ci chodzi, odszukasz łatwo: założone jest nożem do przecinania kartek. Polaski wstał i wyszedł. — To nieprzyjemna historia — odezwała się Kate. — Szkoda, że poruszał pan tę sprawę. — A ja tu czuję jakiś nowy kawał Sewera — powiedział Irwing. — Jestem przekonany, że Adam tej książki nie znajdzie w jego pokoju. Kate spojrzała na Tukałłę pytająco, on zaś poważnie kiwnął głową. — Na pewno nie znajdzie, bo jej tam nie ma. — Więc po co go pan posłał na górę? — zdziwił się Gogo. — Zdradzał pewne podniecenie. Przechadzka po schodach uspokoi go. Trudno jest dyskutować z kimś rozdrażnionym. W tej chwili ze schodów zbiegł Polaski. Ze śmiechem wyciągnął przed Kate książkę założoną nożem do papieru. Były to jego Ugory. — Ty łotrze! — zwrócił się do Tukałły. — Przeszukałem cały twój pokój i nie ma tam żadnej książki prócz mojej. Ale zdemaskowałeś się. Czytasz mnie i wiesz doskonale, że nigdy w życiu nie popełniłbym plagiatu. Trochę mu było przykro, gdy Sewer wobec Kate, choćby żartami, wyrażał się z lekceważeniem o jego twórczości, a gdy zarzucił mu plagiat, czuł się wprost skompromitowany. — A wiesz — powiedział — że przez kilka minut naprawdę byłem w strachu. Nie o to, że znajdę w Liboriusie dosłownie moje zdanie, bo sumienie miałem czyste, ale bałem się, że może tam być ta sama myśl podobnie wyrażona. — Niepotrzebnie się obawiałeś. — Dlaczego? Podobne rzeczy się zdarzają. Coś z dawnej lektury zapada nam w pamięć, zapominamy o źródle i z biegiem czasu uważamy to za własną, oryginalną myśl. Ale jeszcze raz cię zapewniam, że łaciny nie znam, że Liboriusa czytać nie mogłem — zakończył z ożywieniem. — Wierzę ci, przyjacielu Adamie. Wierzę zaś tym łatwiej, że gdybyś nawet znał łacinę, również nie mógłbyś czytać Emmanuela Liboriusa z tej nieskomplikowanej przyczyny, że taki w ogóle nigdy nie istniał! Powiódł triumfującym wzrokiem po obecnych i z dumą dodał: — To ja go stworzyłem! Ja go wymyśliłem! Tu, w waszej obecności, na poczekaniu! Wraz z jego wiekopomnym dziełem! Toteż możecie państwo wyobrazić sobie, jak byłem zaskoczony, gdy Adam zapewniał nas, że już dawniej wiedział o jego istnieniu. Polaski zmieszał się i bąknął: — Musiałem pomieszać to nazwisko z jakimś podobnym. — Nie, druhu! Uwalniam cię wspaniałomyślnie od zarzutu plagiatu, natomiast z bólem muszę stwierdzić, żeś popełnił blagiat. Strzeż się walki z Sewerynem Marią Tukałło! Jego miecz jest obosieczny i wtedy, gdy jedno ostrze brzeszczotu rozmyślnie się wyszczerbi i wydaje się już niegroźne, drugie zadaje cios śmiertelny. No, Adamie, nie miej do mnie żalu. Każdemu zdarzy się zblagować. Czasami ja sam, przyznaję się, nie blaguję może, lecz poniekąd rozminę się z prawdą. Z prawdą, którą wielbię ponad wszystko, kocham ponad własne szczęście i w dążeniu do której w miarę moich sił nie ustaję. Podajmy sobie ręce do wspólnej walki z kłamstwem, Adamie, do szukania jej w tajemnicy wszechświata, a może dożyjemy tego pięknego dnia, gdy nagle objawi się nam ona w prostej i krystalicznej formule matematycznej, zamykającej w sobie kosmiczny patos odkrytego bóstwa. Tyrada ta rozśmieszyła nawet Polaskiego. Rozmowa przeszła na inne tematy, a wkrótce poproszono wszystkich do obiadu. Po obiedzie wobec fatalnej pogody postanowiono zagrać w brydża. Tukałło, Polaski, Gogo i pani Zbędzka zasiedli do stolika, Irwing, który nie umiał grać, towarzyszył Kate. Wypytywała go, co robi, i dowiedziała się, że chodzi na politechnikę, lecz tylko przez wzgląd na ojca, który chce, by syn uzyskał dyplom inżyniera. Lecz Fred sam nie traktuje swojej nauki poważnie, rzadko bywa na wykładach i wcale mu na dyplomie nie zależy. W przyszłości, gdy odziedziczy majątek ojca, nie zamierza zajmować się interesami. Nic go te rzeczy nie obchodzą. Przepada za towarzystwem ludzi wysokiej kultury umysłowej, ma pasję zbierania sztychów, których posiada już kilkaset, uprawia też sport automobilowy. W Warszawie ma dwa wyścigowe wozy, a na jednym z nich zajął pierwsze miejsce w wyścigu tatrzańskim. — Nie przypuszczałam — zdziwiła się. — Nie wygląda pan na demona szybkości. — Ja na nic nie wyglądam i... niczym nie jestem — uśmiechnął się melancholijnie. — Jest pan wyjątkowo miłym człowiekiem — powiedziała. — I gdy będę już w Warszawie... planuję na pana zamach! Fredowi krew nagłą falą uderzyła do głowy. Jakaś wariacka nadzieja przemknęła mu przez mózg, lecz już w sekundę minęła. Czuł tylko, że jest czerwony, nie, wręcz purpurowy, i zauważył, że ona udaje, iż tego nie spostrzega. — Widzi pan — mówiła. — Przepadam za wielkimi szybkościami, a dotychczas nie znałam nikogo, kto miałby wyścigowe auto. Chcę pana prosić, by zabrał mnie pan kiedy na taką prawdziwą jazdę. Czy dobrze? — Ale proszę pani, to będzie dla mnie... Ja zaraz zatelefonuję do szofera. Na rano wóz będzie już tu. — Nie, nie. Dziękuję. Przecież to nic pilnego. Zresztą przy takim deszczu... Drogi muszą być bardzo śliskie. Z sąsiedniego pokoju doleciał nosowy baryton Tukałły: — Wybaczy szanowna pani, ale zawsze w pierwszej rozgrywce po partii licytuję szlemika. To moja zasada i nie widzę powodu do jej zmiany tylko dlatego, że dzięki głupiemu trafowi nie mam dobrej karty. Czy robiąc mi wyrzuty, żeśmy leżeli bez siedmiu, chce pani dać mi do zrozumienia, że ja, Seweryn Maria Tukałło, mam uzależnić swoje myśli, słowa i działanie od zwykłych skrawków papieru? Bo jeżeli nawet... — Zawsze jest taki — powiedział z uśmiechem rozczulenia Fred. — Ma tyleż lat co Adam, a od Ali Baby jest znacznie młodszy, lecz dzięki swemu sposobowi bycia stał się w naszej paczce nie kwestionowanym leaderem. — Ali Baba? Czy to czyjś pseudonim literacki? — O nie, tak nazywamy Julka Załuckiego, księcia Załuckiego z Horynia. Jest jeszcze Zbyszek Chochla, świetny malarz i chyba największy megaloman na świecie, Arkadiusz Drozd, kompozytor, poeta Strąckowski i inni. Pozna ich pani w Warszawie. — Będzie mi naprawdę miło. A poza tym mam do pana jeszcze jedną prośbę. Chciałabym zobaczyć to grupowe zdjęcie, o którym pan wspominał. Ciekawa jestem... Musiałam wtedy zabawnie wyglądać jako podlotek. — Zabawnie?! Ależ pani tam jest piękna!... — To już za duża przesada — zaśmiała się. — Więc zaraz panią przekonam. Przepraszam na jedną chwilę. Pobiegł na górę i zaraz wrócił. W ręku trzymał płaski, skórzany portfel. — Nie mam tu ze sobą fotografii grupowej, ale mam zdjęcie powiększone pani. — Moje? — zdziwiła się. — Tak. Proszę mi tego nie brać za złe. Otworzyła portfel. Wewnątrz za celuloidową płytką była duża, gabinetowa fotografia. Jej fotografia w szkolnym mundurku z marynarskim kołnierzem i z dwoma warkoczami. — Że też to się dało tak bardzo powiększyć — powiedziała. — O, to przy dzisiejszej technice jest dość łatwe. Mam jeszcze jedno powiększenie. Prawie naturalnej wielkości. Ale to było robione w Ameryce. Tam sztuka ta stoi wyżej. Kate podniosła nań oczy i spojrzała surowo. Namyślała się, co mu ma powiedzieć. Czuła się wzruszona, a jednocześnie zmartwiona. Wiedziała, że powinna mu raz na zawsze odebrać wszystkie nadzieje. Fred stał zażenowany. Wysoki, chudy i brzydki, nie mężczyzna jeszcze, lecz niemal młodzieniaszek. — Ja wiedziałem — odezwał się cicho — ja byłem pewny, że panią kiedyś w życiu spotkam. Zmarszczyła brwi. — Panie Fredzie — zaczęła. — To, że pan pozwolił sobie na robienie tych powiększeń, nie było poprawne w stosunku do nieznajomej panny. Ale nie chcę w to wchodzić i nie mam o to do pana żalu. Traf zrządził, żeśmy się spotkali, ale dziwi mnie bardzo, że pan zdaje się uważać za coś innego niż traf. Traf ani zły, ani pomyślny sprawił, że pan mnie poznał. Będę zupełnie szczera dla uniknięcia wszelkich nieporozumień. Myślałam, że będę mogła uważać pana za miłego znajomego. Jeżeli pan ma jakieś inne zamiary, pragnienia czy nadzieje, mówię panu otwarcie, że z podtrzymywania naszej znajomości będę musiała zrezygnować. Nie tylko dlatego, że mam męża, nie tylko dlatego, że gatunek mojej etyki wyklucza najdrobniejsze odstępstwa od godności i obowiązku, ale i dlatego, że gdybym nawet była wolna... Stał blady i lekko potakiwał głową po każdym jej zdaniu. Teraz przerwał jej: — Niech pani nie kończy. Wiem, wiedziałem już od bardzo dawna, że pani jest taka. Wyczytałem to z pani rysów, ze spojrzenia pani oczu. Niczego nie spodziewałem się. Nigdy! Słyszy pani? Nigdy nie miałem najmniejszej nadziei. Pogodziłem się z tym. I o nic panią nie proszę. Jeżeli wolno mi będzie widywać panią, przyjmę to od losu jako szczyt szczęścia. Jeżeli nie, będę i tak wdzięczny pani za samo to, że pani istnieje. Przyrzekam też pani, że nigdy nie zakłócę pani spokoju żadnymi wyznaniami, że nigdy nie powrócę do tematu tej rozmowy. Proszę pani, ja sobie zdaję sprawę z tego, że czasem tragedia staje się komedią, a dzieje się to wtedy, gdy człowiek, który ją przeżywa, jest śmieszny. Dziękuję pani, że się pani nie śmieje. Ale ja dlatego tylko odważyłem się to wszystko powiedzieć, że wiedziałem, że nie spotka mnie śmiech. Bo ja wiedziałem, jaka pani jest. Wiedziałem od dawna, że pani naprawdę jest taka, jaką ja od lat... Nie dokończył. Głos mu się załamał, szczęki zacisnęły się kurczowo. Skłonił się bardzo nisko i prędko wyszedł z pokoju. Kate długo siedziała zamyślona. — Biedny chłopiec — szepnęła do siebie. Z sąsiedniego pokoju dudnił głos pana Tukałły: — ...licytacja twoja przypomina mi zeznania kombinatora, który ukradł sześć wagonów mąki i tłumaczył się, że zrobił to, bo był głodny... Przy kolacji wszyscy mieli miny nie wiadomo dlaczego zwarzone. Kate pierwsza odezwała się do Irwinga, dając w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że przyjęła jego poobiednie przyrzeczenie do wiadomości. Rozchmurzył się, ale milczał uparcie, narażając się na częste przycinki Tukałły. On jeden był w swoim sosie. Polaski odzywał się rzadko. Gogo zaś nie umiał ukryć swego niezadowolenia z przegranej. Uważał siebie za wybitnego brydżystę i irytowało go to, że został pobity przez znacznie słabszych partnerów. Przy końcu kolacji Tukałło zauważył: — Założę się o trzy pierniki przeciw staremu sznurowadłu do butów, że i Fred, i Adam myślą teraz o tym samym. Irwing nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami. Polaski zaś zaśmiał się. — Jeżeli tak, to i ty myślisz o “Lutni". — Podziwiam twoją przenikliwość i sądzę, że do licha, i w tej podłej dziurze musi być przecież jakaś knajpa, której nie zdążył deszcz zmyć z powierzchni ziemi... I gdyby pan baron był łaskaw wyprowadzić swój samojazd z garażu, a szanowna pani zgodziła się na ten projekt, sądzę, że doznalibyśmy poważnej ulgi. Irwing ożywił się. Polaski chrząknął i odstawił szklankę piwa, którą podnosił do ust, a Gogo powiedział: — Wie pan, że to wcale niezły pomysł. Wcale niezły, nieprawdaż Kate? — Ależ proszę cię — odpowiedziała szczerze. — Nic nie mam przeciw temu. Obawiam się tylko, że nie będziecie się i tam dobrze bawili. W rastauracji będzie na pewno pusto. — Jak to, chcesz zostać w domu? — zdziwił się Gogo. — Nie odmówi nam pani chyba swego towarzystwa? — zapytał Polaski. — Zostanę — odpowiedziała. — Nie lubię atmosfery restauracyjnej, nie piję. — W takim razie zostanę z panią — oświadczył Polaski. — O, dziękuję panu, ale to nie ma celu. Czuję się trochę zmęczona i zaraz położę się do łóżka. Mnie taka pogoda usposabia do snu. — Może nie chcesz, bym jechał? — półgłosem zapytał Gogo. — Ależ proszę cię — odpowiedziała szczerze. — Nic nie mam przeciw temu. — No to idę po wóz — zerwał się Irwing. Wszyscy wstali, nagle ożywieni, szukając swoich palt i parasoli. Fred zajechał. Zegnali się z Kate, obiecując szybki powrót. Przebiegli po jednemu do otwartych drzwiczek auta, brnąc w wodzie po kostki. W świetle reflektorów zalane deszczem ulice wyglądały martwo i ponuro. Kate wzdrygnęła się i poszła do swego pokoju. Było tu cicho, jasno i ciepło. Po raz pierwszy napalono w piecu i przechodząc obok niego czuło się falę nagrzanego powietrza. Tutaj plusk wody za zasłoniętymi oknami dawał wrażenie miłe, wrażenie bezpieczeństwa i niezależności od złych sił przyrody czy ludzi. Pojąć nie mogła tych panów, którym się chciało iść w taką noc, którzy z jakąś niezrozumiałą dla niej gorączkowością spieszyli do nieciekawej i podłej oczywiście restauracji. Po raz pierwszy od dnia ślubu była sama, lecz nie uczuwała z tego powodu przykrości. Przeciwnie. Znajdowała w tym pewien urok. Sprawdziła, że w pokoju Goga jest wszystko w porządku przygotowane na noc, potem rozebrała się, wzięła prysznic i położyła się do łóżka. Usnęła prawie natychmiast po zgaszeniu światła. Obudził ją głośny hałas wywróconego krzesła. Odruchowo wyciągnęła w ciemności rękę i przekręciła kontakt elektryczny. W świetle lampy zobaczyła Goga. Stał na środku pokoju w kapeluszu i w nieprzemakalnym płaszczu, ociekając wodą, w ręku trzymał przemokniętą bombonierkę, oczy miał szklane i uśmiechał się niewyraźnie. Spojrzała na zegarek. Było kilka minut po drugiej. — Już druga, na miły Bóg, coście tam przez pięć godzin robili? — powiedziała zdumiona. — Królowo moja! Taka śliczna, tak zaspana — rozczulił się. — Patrz, przyniosłem ci czekoladki. Pochylił się nad nią, obryzgując jej twarz, włosy i ręce deszczem kropel z kapelusza, i zaczął ją całować. Nieznośny zapach alkoholu uderzył w jej nozdrza. Starała się jak najdłużej wstrzymać oddech, potem lekko, lecz stanowczo odsunęła Goga od siebie. — Królowo moja, szczęście moje — bełkotał. — Mógłbyś przedtem zdjąć płaszcz i kapelusz. Jestem cała mokra — powiedziała zwykłym tonem. — Za dużo piłeś, Gogo. — Tak, masz rację. To ten likier mnie dobił. Brr... Nie znoszę likieru. Ale ty nie masz pojęcia, jacy to mili ludzie. A ten Irwing! No, mówię ci, nie poznałabyś go. Nadzwyczajny. Myślałem, że mruk, że tego... A on, powiadam ci, najlepszy kompan na świecie! I dowcipniś, bestia! Co to on takiego powiedział?... Zaraz, bo nie mogę sobie przypomnieć... Umyślnie zapamiętałem, by ci powtórzyć. Bo innych rzeczy to nie... Chacha... cha... Zupełnie nieprzyzwoite, po prostu świństwa gadaliśmy, ale to nie dla ciebie, mój skarbie, moje jasności... — Gogo, rozbierz się i idź spać. Opowiesz mi jutro. — Dobrze, dobrze, kochana, tylko jeszcze... Co to ja chciałem?... — Idź spać, Gogo. Proszę cię — powiedziała prawie żałośnie. Trochę otrzeźwiał pod wpływem jej tonu. — Już idę. Przepraszam cię, to brzydko z mojej strony. Obudziłem moją panią i jestem pijany... Przepraszam cię. Ostrożnie wziął jej rękę i pocałował końce palców, po czym skierował się do swego pokoju, po drodze z hurkotem wpadł na wywrócone krzesło, przez kilka minut krzątał się jeszcze u siebie. Wreszcie zapanowała cisza. Kate leżała oparta na łokciu, starając się uporządkować swoje wrażenia. Nie widziała go nigdy dotąd w takim stanie. Trudno jej było pozbyć się niedorzecznej myśli, że to nie był w ogóle Gogo, lecz ktoś zupełnie inny. Świadomość tego, że tam pod drzwiami leży przewrócone krzesło, nie dawała jej spokoju. Wreszcie wstała i podniosła krzesło. Wracając do łóżka trafiła bosą stopą w kałużę wody na dywanie. Nazajutrz o zwykłej porze zadzwoniła na służącą. Przyniesiono śniadanie, odsłonięto okna. Na dworze jasno świeciło słońce, niebo było intensywnie niebieskie. Na jego tle poszarpane kontury Giewontu wyglądały dostojnie, lecz niegroźnie. Pod oknami ktoś rąbał drzewo. Nastrój wczorajszy już minął. Gdy już była ubrana, stanęła tuż przy drzwiach pokoju męża i zawołała półgłosem: — Gogo! Czy jeszcze śpisz? Odpowiedziała jej cisza. — Prześpi się — pomyślała. — Nie ma powodu go budzić. Na dole zastała tylko Irwinga. Siedział przy oknie pochylony nad jakimiś metalowymi rurkami i książkami. Zerwał się na jej widok i ukłonił się. — Dzień dobry pani. Przepraszam, ale mam brudne ręce. Zatkał mi się karburator i musiałem przeczyścić żychlery. — Niech pan sobie nie przeszkadza — powiedziała, siadając obok — a gdzież jest reszta towarzystwa? — Śpią jeszcze. Małżonek pani również? — Tak. — Bardzo miły towarzysz. — Sądząc ze stanu, w jakim wrócił, nie był chyba miły aż do końca? Irwing zdziwił się. — Ależ nie, co znowu. Byliśmy wszyscy lekko zagazowani, ale w zupełnym porządku. — Gogo mówił, że bawiliście się panowie wesoło. — O tak, dość wesoło. Byliśmy sami na sali, ale to nam wystarczało. O, już skończyłem. Jeżeli pani pozwoli, umyję teraz ręce, a karburator zmontuję sobie później. — Nie, już lepiej za jednym zachodem. Pójdę z panem do garażu. — Trudziłaby się pani? Zresztą wóz stoi tutaj na ulicy, o kilkadziesiąt kroków od domu. Nie mogłem wczoraj dojechać przez ten właśnie karburator. — Ach, to dlatego Gogo był mokry od stóp do głów. — Najzabawniejszy był Sewer — uśmiechnął się Irwing. — Czy może go pani wyobrazić sobie w przyśpieszonych ruchach?... — To trudne — przyznała. * — Otóż biegł wspaniałym kłusem. Spod jego nóg tryskały fontanny wody, a on klął we wszystkich znanych sobie i nieznanych językach, nie zmieniając jednak zwykłego tonu i timbru głosu. Doszli do wozu. Irwing majstrował pod maską i mówił: — Nie sądzę, by wcześnie powstawali. Tukałło lubi wylegiwać się, a Adam miał wczoraj “vin triste", po którym nazajutrz miewa zwykle katzenjammer. Ja wstałem wcześniej ze względu na pogodę. Myślałem, że może pani zechce przejechać się. — Pan jest bardzo uprzejmy. Rzeczywiście, przejażdżka dziś może być miła. Z przyjemnością skorzystam z tej propozycji, jeżeli to uszkodzenie da się naprawić. — Już jest w porządku. Umyję tylko ręce. Za trzy minuty wrócę. Wrócił ze skórzanym płaszczem na ręku. — Zabrałem to na wszelki wypadek — powiedział. — Może pani każe podnieść budę? Wtedy przyda się, bo jednak na otwarte auto jest pani za lekko ubrana. — Dziękuję panu, wolałabym otworzyć budę — uśmiechnęła się doń i pomyślała, że Irwing jest wyjątkowo uważnym i sympatycznym chłopcem. Skórzane palto Freda na Kate sięgało aż do ziemi. Siedli i wóz ruszył. — W skrzyneczce przed sobą znajdzie pani okulary — odezwał się, gdy mijali ostatnie wille Zakopanego. — Ponieważ lubi pani wrażenie szybkości, podniosę szybę, jeżeli pani pozwoli. A po chwili dodał: — Nie zwiększę szybkości poza bezpieczeństwo. Wprawdzie szosa jest śliska, ale ten wóz świetnie trzyma się drogi. — Nie ma żadnych obaw, ufam panu jako kierowcy. — Postaram się zdobyć pani zaufanie i pod każdym innym względem. Nic na to nie odpowiedziała i rozmowa się urwała, gdyż dodał gazu, a pęd powietrza uderzał ze zbyt wielką siłą. Wbrew temu, co mówił Gogo, wóz wydał się Kate wręcz fenomenalny. Na prostych odcinkach szosy wyciągał ponad sto dwadzieścia, na wirażach nie zwalniał poniżej dziewięćdziesięciu, dość poważne wzniesienia brał bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Miewała czasami chwilę emocji, gdy na ostrych zakrętach nad przepaściami tył wozu zarzucał. — Jednak nie trzyma się drogi zbyt dobrze — odezwała się po jednym z takich momentów. — Przeciwnie, świetnie — uśmiechnął się Irwing. — Te zarzucania powoduję umyślnie, by nie zwalniać i móc od razu wziąć wiraż. — A ja myślałam, że jesteśmy o krok od wypadku. — Uchowaj Boże. Każdy dobry automobilista, szczególniej górski, musi tę umiejętność posiadać. Nie jest to zresztą nic trudnego. Nauczyłem się tej sztuki w przeciągu godziny w bawarskich Alpach. — Pan dużo podróżował? — Nie, proszę pani. Byłem kilka tygodni w Niemczech, coś miesiąc w Szwecji, dokąd jeździłem odwiedzić moją dalszą rodzinę, i sześć dni w New Yorku. — Tylko sześć dni. — Tak, proszę pani. — Czy warto było dla sześciodniowego pobytu w Ameryce dwa razy przepływać przez Atlantyk? — Warto było — odpowiedział krótko, bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Kate przypomniała sobie owe niedorzeczne powiększenia swojej fotografii i zamilkła. Piękna droga do Morskiego Oka miała się ku końcowi. Na miejscu wypili gorącą herbatę i poszli nad jezioro. Zbliżała się już dwunasta i trzeba było wracać. Z powrotem jechali nieco wolniej. Irwing pokazywał Kate różne szczyty, doliny i zbocza, wymieniając ich nazwy, nadmieniając o rozmaitych szczegółach z ich historii itp. — Mógłby pan być przewodnikiem w tych górach — zauważyła. — Znam je od dzieciństwa. Już w wieku szkolnym uprawiałem taternictwo. A tę trasę jako automobilista znam tak, że o ile mi się zdaje, mógłbym ją zrobić po ciemku. — Nie wygląda pan na sportowca. — Tak — przyznał. — Wyglądam na cherlaka, ale jestem dość silny. Kiedyś dzięki tej mojej powierzchowności stałem się mimowolnym zabójcą. — Zabił pan człowieka? — Tak. Napadło mnie trzech opryszków. Napadli zbyt śmiało, przypuszczając widocznie, że łatwo dadzą sobie ze mną radę. Broniąc się, uderzyłem jednego z nich pięścią w kark. Niestety, zbyt mocno. — Umarł? — Na miejscu. — A pozostali? — Jeden zbiegł, a drugiego ujęła policja. Miał złamany obojczyk. — Straszny z pana człowiek. Potrząsnął głową. — Nie, proszę pani. Nigdy nikogo rozmyślnie nie skrzywdziłem. Nie mam wcale wrogów. Po chwili dodał: — To najlepszy dowód, że jestem zerem. — Panie Fredzie, czy naprawdę pan w to wierzy? — Ja to wiem. — No dobrze, powiedział to ktoś panu? — Nie. Z wyjątkiem ojca, który w ten sposób stara się mnie zdopingować do zrobienia dyplomu. Ale ja sam wiem. — Zaraz, panie Fredzie. Nie przypuszcza pan chyba, że należę do tych ludzi, którzy zbyt łatwo dopatrują się w bliźnich zalet, którzy szafują komplementami? — O nie. Pani na pewno sądzi ludzi surowo. — Cieszę się, że pan tak myśli, bo to jest zgodne z prawdą. Otóż chcę panu powiedzieć, że uważam go za człowieka bezwzględnie wartościowego. Zaczerwienił się i bąknął: — Wie pani o mnie tak mało... — To, co wiem, zupełnie mi wystarcza. — Mam wady, mam wady, które zmieniłyby pani pogląd na mnie, gdyby pani o nich wiedziała. — Nie sądzę. — Owszem. — Więc niech pan je wymieni. — Zależy pani na tym, by pozbyć się czym prędzej dobrego mniemania o mnie? — uśmiechnął się. — Przeciwnie, mam nadzieję je wzmocnić. Milczał dłuższą chwilę i powiedział: — Sewer twierdzi, że kobiety kochają mężczyzn za ich wady. Jeżeli nawet ma rację, w co wątpię, to pani na pewno do tego typu kobiet nie należy. Ponieważ nie odpowiedziała, dodał: — Jestem na przykład... pijakiem. — Pan? — zdziwiła się. — Tak, pijakiem. Czyż to nie godne potępienia w oczach pani? — Znowu muszę powtórzyć: nie wygląda pan na pijaka. — To ironia mojej powierzchowności: jestem wszystkim tym, na co nie wyglądam, i odwrotnie, wyglądam na wszystko to, czym nie jestem. — Więc pije pan dużo? — Bardzo dużo. — A jak często? — szukała dlań usprawiedliwienia. — Co dzień. — To przecież okropne. I po co pan to robi? Wzruszył ramionami. — Nie wiem. Jestem za głupi, by wiedzieć. Piję, bo tylko wtedy, gdy jestem pijany, bywa mi dobrze. Jest mi lepiej — poprawił. — Zresztą mam też inne wady. — Ale nie może pan przestać pić? Czy brak panu dość silnej woli? — Może. A może nie chcę przestać. Nie lubię nad tym się zastanawiać — powiedział i z miejsca zwiększył szybkość, by przy pomocy pędu powietrza uniemożliwić dalszą rozmowę na ten temat. W pensjonacie na dole zastali Polaskiego i Tukałłę. Obaj mieli kwaśne miny. — Struli nas wczoraj tą ohydną śliwowicą — tłumaczył Tukałło. — Śliwowica ma w sobie jakieś olejki. Powinno się je stosować przed zgonem. A państwo gdzie byli? — Jeździliśmy do Morskiego Oka — odpowiedziała Kate. — W tym słońcu góry wyglądają przepięknie. — Tak?... Nie widziałem nigdy Tatr. — Nigdy pan nie był w Zakopanem? — Owszem, wiele razy. Spędzałem tu nieraz po kilka tygodni, ale tak się jakoś złożyło, że nie wychodziłem z domu, póki było jasno. Tylko pod tym warunkiem mogę strawić Zakopane. Ohydna dziura. Bóg zniszczył Sodomę i Gomorę za założenie tam pierwszego w świecie Towarzystwa Opieki nad Zwierzętami, czyli za przewinienie stosunkowo drobne. Dlaczego tedy nie spali piorunami tych potwornych psich bud, które tu nazywają willami? Dlaczego deszczem ognistym nie wytępi przyjezdnych, którzy ściągają tu z całej ojczyzny na rykowiska i pijaństwo, i autochtonów, którzy z tego żyją, a w dodatku wmawiają w uczciwych ludzi śliwowicę! Ohydna dziura. Błoto po kolana. Nic to jeszcze. Czy państwo wiecie, że są pory roku, kiedy bywa tu... śnieg? Straszne! Wszystko oblepione śniegiem, tą substancją nikomu nie potrzebną i dziwaczną. Raz bezsensownie rozpuszcza się między palcami, raz znowu zasypuje całe stada kretynów, którzy przyczepiają sobie do nóg jakieś deski, by łatwiej kark skręcić. Śnieg, śnieg! Kto mi wyjaśni, po co jest śnieg? Zupełnie głupi pomysł. Woda ma tysiąc zastosowań, para — ditto, ogień też, ale czemu służą śnieg i śliwowica? Weszła pani Zbędzka, niosąc szklankę wody i proszek od bólu głowy dla Polaskiego. Tukałło zaatakował ją natychmiast: — O, może pani da mi na to odpowiedź: po co jest śnieg? — Śnieg? — zdziwiła się staruszka. — A no śnieg, juści śnieg, a nie faszerowane pomidory. O to panią pytam. Po co jest śnieg? Węgiel jest potrzebny na opał, drzewo poza tym do wyrobu różnych rzeczy, sok truskawkowy do legumin, mydło do prania, ser do jedzenia, ludzie do wynajmowania pokojów w “Roksolanie", mały palec do dłubania w uchu, śliwowica do trucia ludzi, prześcieradła do nakrywania stołów, kaparki do szczupaka, słońce do ogrzewania ziemi, nawet lód jest potrzebny do mrożenia alkoholu, ale po co jest śnieg? Staruszka słuchała z napięciem, wreszcie oburzyła się: — Proszę pana, co pan do mnie takie rzeczy... Po pierwsze, to nikt prześcieradłami stołów nie nakrywa, chyba w żydowskich pensjonatach. Bo nie u mnie. A po drugie, skąd ja mam wiedzieć, po co jest śnieg?... Dziwne pan rzeczy mówi. Pada i już. Polaski omal nie zakrztusił się połykając proszek, a Tukałło wzniósł rękę nad głowę hieratycznym gestem i powiedział: — Jeżeli pani nie wie, pani, mieszkanka Zakopanego, figurująca w księgach ludności stałej zimowej stolicy naszego Państwa, kto ma wiedzieć!... Biada ci, Delirium, miasto starego Tremensa! Staruszka spojrzała po uśmiechniętych twarzach Kate i Irwinga, machnęła ręką i podreptała do gospodarstwa. — Patrzcie państwo — mówił dalej Tukałło. — Jak wiele się gada o celowości matki natury. Tymczasem taki śnieg. Patrzymy na śnieg po kilka miesięcy co roku i nikt z nas nie zastanawiał się nigdy nad tym, że jest on absolutnie nieprzydatny. Kate zaśmiała się. — Myli się pan. Jest bardzo potrzebny. I ręczę panu, że siedemdziesiąt procent ludzi w Polsce dałoby panu na to pytanie natychmiastową odpowiedź. — Niepodobieństwo. Bo zastrzegam się, że chodzi o użyteczność, nie o fintifluszki w rodzaju lepienia bałwanów czy jazdy na nartach. — Oczywiście o użyteczność. — Więc słucham. — Każdy rolnik powie panu, że gdyby nie było śniegu, wymarzłyby oziminy. Nie tylko zresztą oziminy. Różne gatunki traw też nie wytrzymują silniejszych mrozów. — Macte — bąknął z zadowoleniem Polaski. — Hm — zmarszczył brwi Tukałło. — To jasne. Wszystkiemu winna śliwowica. Umysł zacieśnia się w ograniczonych horyzontach. Tylko ten młodzianek znosi jej działanie. Nie rozbił tam gdzie wozu na którejś serpentynie? — Prowadził doskonale — zapewniła Kate. — A mąż pani jak się miewa? — Właśnie pójdę zobaczyć. Goga zastała kończącego toaletę. Stał przed lustrem i pieczołowicie zawiązywał krawat. Wyglądał zdrowo i dobrze. Odwrócił się i w jego oczach dostrzegła niepokój. — Kate! — powiedział. — Czy gniewasz się na mnie?... — Nie, Gogo. — Jesteś aniołem. Wyciągnął do niej ręce, a gdy podała mu swoje, przybliżył ją do siebie i objął z miłością. — Byłem wczoraj obrzydliwy. Wybacz. Gdy dziś to sobie przypomniałem, czułem, że się rumienię. Wybacz, Kasieńko. To się już nigdy nie powtórzy. Pochylił się, by ją pocałować. Nie cofnęła ust, ale instynktownie wstrzymała oddech, jak w nocy. Nie spostrzegł tego. — Widzisz, Kate, ja wiem, że nie powinienem był upijać się, a tym bardziej niepokoić cię w nocy i pokazywać ci się w takim stanie, ale przypomniały mi się moje studenckie czasy za granicą i koleżeńskie biby... A później Paryż... Nie znasz tych rzeczy, więc nie wiesz, jak takie wspomnienia ciągną. Zwłaszcza że się wtedy nie znało żadnych ograniczeń pieniężnych... To były czasy!... Ale dajmy temu spokój. Nie gniewaj się na mnie, Kate. I nie miej do mnie żalu. — Nie mam do ciebie żalu. Było mi przykro, przyznaję, ale nie chcę o tym pamiętać. — Jesteś aniołem — powtórzył. — A teraz jak się czujesz? — Dziękuję ci. Nie świetnie wprawdzie, ale wyspałem się i to mi dobrze zrobiło. A ty pewno byłaś na spacerze. — Tak, jeździłam z panem Irwingiem do Morskiego Oka. — O?! Więc on już od dawna musi być na nogach?... Ma mocną głowę. Był najtrzeźwiejszy bodaj z nas czterech, i to zdaje się on płacił. Muszę mu zwrócić. Po obiedzie całym towarzystwem wyszli na pieszy spacer, podczas którego Tukałło udawał, że po raz pierwszy w życiu widzi Tatry, i opowiadał niestworzone historie o orle, który pewnej góralce porwał prosiaka i świnkę, by na niedostępnym wierchu założyć hodowlę nierogacizny. Gdy w trzy lata później pewien alpinista zdołał tam się wdrapać, znalazł już sześć par starych świń i mnóstwo młodych. Tak zmyślny król ptaków zapewnił stałą i wygodną dostawę świeżego mięsa dla siebie i dla rodziny. Gdy chciał urozmaicić swój jadłospis, wymieniał u innych orłów prosiaki na zające, kury lub gęsi. Podczas przechadzki odzyskał również humor i Polaski, dość że przy kolacji wyłonił się znowu projekt pójścia do restauracji. Nie doszedł jednak do skutku wobec opozycji Kate. — Mój mąż nie chce pójść — powiedziała. — Pan Fred, myślę, będzie tak dobry i dotrzyma nam towarzystwa, jeżeli go o to poproszę, pan Adam po to przyjechał do Zakopanego, by pracować i nie pić... a... — A ja z konieczności poddaję się dyktaturze pani Kate — zakończył Tukałło. Następne dni upływały spokojnie. Nie zostało ich zresztą wiele. Kate i Gogo musieli wkrótce zabrać się do pakowania kufrów. Większość rzeczy mieli już zresztą od dawna w Warszawie, w pensjonacie, w którym postanowili zamieszkać do czasu wynajęcia i umeblowania własnego mieszkania. W przeddzień ich wyjazdu Polaski oświadczył, że też wraca do Warszawy. — I tak praca mi nie idzie, nie mam po co tu siedzieć. — Powiedz raczej — poprawił go Tukałło — że masz po co tam jechać. Polaski zamyślił się i powiedział: — Oby sprawdziły się twoje złote słowa. — Nie sprawdzą się, bądź spokojny — sucho uśmiechnął się Irwing. Byli sami i mogli swobodnie mówić. — O ile znam się na kobietach — zaczął Tukałło, wygodnie sadowiąc się na kanapie — o ile znam się, a wiecie, że jestem jednym z najlepszych ornitologów na świecie, muszę w danym wypadku przyznać rację Fredowi. Ta dziewczyna nie trafi do cudzych drzwi i wątpię, byś kiedykolwiek ośmielił się ją o to prosić. — Nie mam tego zamiaru i... — I to jest dowód twego rozsądku — podchwycił Tukałło. — Przyznam się wam, mili bracia, że nie podejrzewałem obecności na naszym globie podobnie precyzyjnych tworów przyrody. Materiał, gatunek gliny wyśmienity, a już wykończenie iście Flaubertowskie. Gdy mi Fred twój list przeczytał, martwiłem się, że przyjechawszy tu będę musiał drwić z ciebie. Spodziewałem się zastać gęś, kurę, kaczkę, sikorkę, makolągwę, sowę, sójkę, turkawkę, no niech nawet rajskiego ptaka, a tu nie znajduję żadnego porównania. Zdumiewa mnie to i oburza. — Dlaczego oburza? — zaprotestował Polaski. — Bo oburzają wszelkie anomalia, wszelkie wybryki natury. — Ale ona nie jest wybrykiem, tylko arcydziełem — odezwał się Irwing. — Wszelkie ekstremy są wybrykami, w naturze natury leży przeciętność... Jednak zdarzają się na przykład zwyrodnienia. Urodzi się czasem człowiek o krótkich, pałąkowatych i cienkich nogach, o małpich rękach, garbaty, ze wzdętą klatką piersiową, o wyłupiastych oczach, wyszczerzonych zębach, obdarzony etyką mandryla, charakterem Chochli i umysłem twoim, drogi Adamie, słowem potwór pod każdym względem, to możemy w teorii przyjąć, że i odwrotnie, może powstać arcydzieło, godne uwielbienia również pod każdym względem. — Zupełnie słusznie — zgodził się Irwing. — Dotychczas ja, a i wy również znaliście tylko jeden tego rodzaju egzemplarz. Nie potrzebuję chyba dodawać, że mówię o sobie... — To oczywiste — skinął głową Polaski. — Ale arcydzieł męskich historia zarejestrowała wiele. Natomiast kobiecych niewiele. Beatrice, Laura czy Maryla skompromitowały się haniebnie. Joanna d'Arc? W atmosferze kultów religijnych krytycyzm niechętnie funkcjonuje. Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes. Królowa Jadwiga?... Tu znowuż mgiełki patriotyczne, a gdyby tak zbadać, czy rzeczywiście były narzeczony nie składał wizyt na Wawelu, to mogłoby się okazać, że Niemcy uzyskali, choć po paru wiekach, rewanż za Wandę, co wprawdzie nie chciała Niemca, lecz mogła być mniej oporna wobec rodaków. Gioconda? Wiemy, co o niej sądzić, ale już sama twarz nadaje się do określenia. Więc cóż? Mamy twierdzić, iż dopiero nam, szczęściarzom, udało się odkryć pierwszy taki fenomen kobiecy, fenomen bez precedensów w historii ludzkości?... Nonsens. Oczywiście, były, żyły, istniały, a nie pozostawiły śladu na ziemi z dwóch przyczyn: po pierwsze, doskonałość do niczego nie dąży, bo jest już doskonałością, więc nie dąży także do odegrania jakiejś wybitnej roli, po drugie, żaden wielki człowiek nie szuka uzupełnienia w doskonałej kobiecie. Wodzowie, królowie, wielcy twórcy nie tęsknili do kobiet doskonałych. Ich żony, ich kochanki były najczęściej czymś arcyprzeciętnym. Doskonałe kobiety zaś znajdowały przystań w ramionach przeciętnych mężczyzn. Powiedzmy takich jak ten pan Zudra. I niczego więcej nie pragnęły! Zamyślił się i dodał innym tonem: — Kto wie, może doskonałość polega właśnie na szukaniu przeciętności. — Nigdy się z tym nie zgodzę — zaoponował Polaski. — Skala wymagań człowieka może być oparta tylko na własnych sprawdzianach, a zatem im wyżej stoimy, tym więcej musimy wymagać od innych. — Albo — wtrącił Irwing — tym bardziej stajemy się wyrozumiali. — Ze też żaden z was nigdy nic rozsądnego powiedzieć nie umie — machnął ręką Tukałło. — A swoją drogą, cieszę się, że będzie teraz w Warszawie dom, gdzie będzie można odetchnąć niefajdańską atmosferą. — Nie zmieniaj tematu — przerwał mu Polaski. — Wszystko, co mówiłeś, zmierzało do tego, by usprawiedliwić się przed sobą z tych swoich gęsi, kur i indyczek. Otóż mylisz się. Ani siebie, ani mnie nie przekonasz, że to twoje poprzestawanie na kurniku wynika z twojej rzekomej doskonałości. Po prostu z lenistwa. Tak, jesteś leniwy i dlatego unikasz inteligentnych, bardziej skomplikowanych kobiet. To nie jest wyłącznie moja opinia. Tego samego zdania jest i Arkadiusz, i Jaś Strąkowski, i Moniek. Nawet taka Tina Dabermanowa już za wiele ma dla ciebie indywidualności. Stąd te szwaczki, ekspedientki czy manikiurzystki, albo jako szczyt wysiłku jedna z Trzech Świnek. Tukałło wydął wargi. — I cóż stąd wynika? — Wynika to, że boisz się, by romans z naprawdę ciekawą i głęboką kobietą nie wytrącił cię z tego jałowego far niente, by nie zmusił cię do rozstania się z abstrakcyjną ekwilibrystyką, którą się rozkoszujesz, i do wypróbowania sił twego wielkiego ducha w starciu z rzeczywistością. Mówiąc krócej, rezygnujesz z prawdziwych uroków życia, bo się boisz, że im nie podołasz, że im ulegniesz, że staniesz się od nich zależny. Oto podszewka twojej doskonałości. — Bardzo sprytna teoryjka, ale nie trafia we mnie — spokojnie odpowiedział Tukałło. — Przyznaję, że jestem leniwy, przyznaję, że cenię swoją niezależność i unikam komplikacji. Stąd jednak nie wypływa bynajmniej racja, że się ich boję. Są mi potrzebne. Nie znajduję w nich żadnych uroków. Kobiety potrzebne mi są wyłącznie do zaspokajania moich potrzeb ściśle fizjologicznych. Nie potrzebuję, tak jak wy, dokarmiać się przy nich, odżywiać swego ducha ich emanacjami, podniecać swoją wyobraźnię w konfliktach psychicznych, w gierkach uczuciowych, w zazdrościach i tęsknotach, w ekstazach i kłamstwach. Czy rozumiesz? Nie potrzebuję! Polaski zaśmiał się. — Aha! Dziwię się tylko, dlaczego w swojej wspaniałej samowystarczalności nie idziesz dalej. — Jak to dalej? — No tak, powinieneś być konsekwentny. Po cóż szukasz naszego towarzystwa? Dlaczego potrzebni ci są intelektualiści i ludzie skomplikowani? Oburzysz się, gdy ci powiem, że dokarmiasz się przy nich. To dlaczego zbliżasz się do nas, a nie na przykład do konduktorów tramwajowych czy członków klubu sportowego “Achilles'? — To zupełnie inne rzeczy i to trzeba rozróżnić, mój drogi Adamie — potrząsnął głową Tukałło. — A ponieważ tego i tak nie zrozumiesz, dajmy lepiej spokój tej dyskusji. — O nie, o nie! Nie wykręcaj się! — Więc dobrze. Powiem ci. Otóż ja was również nie potrzebuję. Nie chciałem stawiać kropki nad “i" po prostu przez delikatność. Skoro mnie jednak zmuszasz... — Proszę cię bardzo. — Otóż to wy mnie potrzebujecie. Tak, wy. A ja poświęcam się i karmię was mlekiem mej piersi. Po prostu z litości. — Tak mówisz? No dobrze. Zgadzam się przyjąć to jako podstawę sporu. Wyjaśnij mi tylko, dlaczego wybrałeś nas, a nie członków kółka sportowego “Achilles"! — Bo nie lubię się trudzić. Wyłożenie tych samych myśli ludziom o niskim poziomie umysłu kosztowałoby mnie więcej wysiłku. Chociaż jak widzę z tej rozmowy, nie o wiele więcej. — Poświęć się i odpowiedz mi jeszcze na jedno. Dlaczego zdobywasz się na cięższy trud, jeżeli chodzi o kobiety? Przypuszczam, że mniej wysiłku kosztowałaby cię edukacja takiej Luty Woroniczówny niż twoich Zosiek, Maniek i Helek. Tukałło wzruszył ramionami. — Nie robię w stosunku do nich żadnych wysiłków. Zwracam je światu w idealnie tym samym stanie duchowym, w jakim świat mnie nimi obdarzył. W ogóle nie rozmawiam z nimi. Rozbierz się, najdroższa, ubierz się, najdroższa, przyjdź w piątek. To jest wszystko, co opłaca się mówić kobietom. Reszta to strata czasu i słów. — Sam w to nie wierzysz — odezwał się Irwing. — Wierzę. Kiedy byłem młodszy i mniej doświadczony, zadawałem jeszcze pytanie: — Cóż u ciebie słychać, najdroższa? — Później przekonałem się, że to niebezpiecznie. Niepodobna sobie wyobrazić, ile w odpowiedzi na takie retoryczne pytanie kobieta może naćwierkać. Straszne. O krewnych, o znajomych, o maszynce do kawy, o pękniętej pończosze, o narzeczonym, a co ona powiedziała, a co on powiedział, a co ona na to. Straszne. — Zgadzam się, jeżeli chodzi o kobiety tego poziomu — przytaknął Polaski. — A jeżeli chodzi o wyższy poziom, to proszę cię, porozmawiaj chociażby z tą Woroniczówną. Zakwasi cię swoimi chybotami jaźni, antlnomiami instynktownymi, Marcelem Proustem i mistyką flagellantów. Czy nie na jedno wychodzi? Polaski zaprotestował: — Nie na jedno. A zresztą po co ją bierzesz jako przykład. Mówiliśmy przecie o pani Kate. — Pani Kate, pani Kate. Cóż pani Kate? Za mało ją jeszcze znam. Za mało o niej wiem. Zobaczymy jeszcze, jak będzie wyglądała w konfrontacji z życiem. Na progu stanął Gogo. — Ha, złapałem panów — zawołał wesoło — oczerniacie tu moją żonę?! — Staramy się — potwierdził Tukałło. — Jak dotąd bez skutku — dodał Polaski. — A gdzież jest pani Kate? — Zostawiłem ją na pastwę kufrom. Nie wiem, czy zdoła się im obronić. Czyhają na nią ze wszystkich stron jak smoki z otwartymi paszczami. Brrr... Nie znoszę pakowania się. Nie ma to jak służba angielska. Tam człowiek nie potrzebuje ruszyć palcem. Wszystko rozpakowane, później wszystko zapakowane. Odwiezione na dworzec, nadane na bagaż, ułożone w przedziale. Przepadam za Anglią. Trudno mi jakoś przyzwyczaić się do Polski. — Ja znowu odwrotnie — powiedział Polaski. — Wystarczy mi rok spędzić za granicą, a nie tylko dostaję ostrej nostalgii, ale zaczynaj mnie mierzić wszystkie tamtejsze zwyczaje, kuchnia, pory posiłków, ludzie. — Może ja poszedłbym pomóc pani Kate w pakowaniu? — odezwał się Irwing. — Alei, panie Fredzie, po co ma się pan trudzić — miękko zaoponował Gogo. — Naprawdę bardzo to lubię — uśmiechnął się wstając. — Byłby ze mnie dobry numerowy angielski. — A uważaj, znosząc kufry, byś się nie wywrócił — krzyknął za nim Tukałło i zwrócił się do Goga: — Właśnie mówiłem tu im, jak się cieszę, że zamieszkacie w Warszawie. Wiedzcie, że będę do was stale przychodził! — Nie groź im, bo gotowi zrezygnować z Warszawy — powiedział Polaski. — Przeciwnie, będę szczęśliwy. Ogromnie się cieszę, że was poznałem. Moja żona również będzie bardzo zadowolona i nawet juz mówiliśmy o tym, że musimy mieć tak zwany swój dzień w tygodniu. Po obiedzie Irwing pożegnał się. Dowiedział się z gazet, że ojciec bawi w Krakowie. Chciał się z nim zobaczyć i spędzić razem wieczór, a na noc wyruszyć do Warszawy. Pomimo namów i próśb Irwinga, Tukałło tym razem nie chciał mu towarzyszyć. — Nie, mój drogi. Mam tylko jeden komplet kości i nie mam zamiaru ich obtłukiwać. Pojadę pociągiem razem z nimi. — Szkoda, ale cóż na to poradzę — rozłożył ręce Irwing. — Więc państwo nieodwołalnie wyjeżdżają jutro rannym pośpiesznym? — Nieodwołalnie, niestety — westchnął Gogo. — Wobec tego będę państwa oczekiwał na dworcu w Warszawie. Ukłonił się jeszcze raz, zbiegł do samochodu i ruszył. W Krakowie nie zastał ojca w hotelu. Miał jakąś konferencję, która się skończyła dopiero o jedenastej. Stary pan Irwing przyszedł na kolację do Grandu z jakimś jeszcze grubszym od niego jegomościem, z którym nie tylko robił interesy, lecz widocznie był zaprzyjaźniony... Mówili ze sobą na ty i pan Irwing nie krępował się przy nim w robieniu synowi wymówek z powodu jego rozrzutności. — Pojęcia nie mam, na co ty tyle pieniędzy wydajesz. O ile wiem, nie sprawiłeś sobie w ostatnich czasach nic kosztowniejszego. Rozumiem jeszcze, gdybyś wydawał na prezenty dla kobiet, ale żeby takie sumy wyrzucać na hulanki tych hultajów i darmozjadów, to mi się po prostu w głowie nie mieści. Precyzyjnie oddzielił mięso sielawy od ości i zwrócił się do przyjaciela: — Jesteś, Karolu, świadkiem, że nigdy nie byłem sknerą. Za naszych kawalerskich czasów w mojej garsonierze bywały piękne przyjęcia. Ale do licha, nie była to garkuchnia dla ubogich inteligentów. Wczoraj mi sekretarz mówił, że znowu podniosłeś ze swego rachunku pięć tysięcy. — Przykro mi, że tatuś w ten sposób tę kwestię porusza — bąknął Fred. — Nie żałuję ci pieniędzy. Owszem, wydawaj. Nawet na zabawy, ale na jakieś sensowne zabawy. A tak tylko się rozpijasz i żywisz Całą tę nieciekawą bandę pieczeniarzy. Skądże się tu znalazłeś w Krakowie, wracasz z Wiednia? — Nie, byłem w Zakopanem. — W Zakopanem? — zdziwił się ojciec. — A cóż ty tam robiłeś o tej porze roku? Przecie tam teraz psa z kulawą nogą nie znajdziesz. — Znalazłem. I wie tatuś kogo?... Tę dziewczynę, której fotografię tatuś u mnie widział. Szczęka Irwinga seniora zatrzymała się w ruchu. Odłożył nóż i widelec i pochylił się nad stołem. — Tę panieneczkę?... Tę z tych powiększeń? — Tak, tylko to już nie panieneczka. Ma dwudziesty rok i... I w naturze nie jest gorsza niż na zdjęciu? — Jest piękna... nie umiem wyrazić jak piękna — mówił Fred przerywanym głosem — jest uosobieniem wdzięku... taktu, uczciwości, inteligencji... Stary pan poczerwieniał i zawołał: — No, chwała Bogu! Nareszcie! Nareszcie, drogi Fredzie, ożenisz się! Chodźże, chłopcze, niech cię uściskam! Był tak uradowany, że nie zauważył posępnej miny Freda. — A to szczęśliwy traf! No, skończyły się twoje hulanki. Może teraz będzie z ciebie człowiek. Przywiozłeś ją tu z sobą? — Nie mogłem jej przywieźć i nigdy nie będzie moją żoną — cicho powiedział Fred. — Dlaczego? — prawie krzyknął pan Irwing i poczerwieniał mocno. — Bo nie jest wolna. Ma męża. — Psiakrew! — zaklął przyjaciel ojca. — Właśnie spędzili w Zakopanem miodowe miesiące — mówił Fred. — Może ojciec zrozumieć... co się ze mną dzieje. I zagryzł wargi. Stary Irwing zmarszczył brwi. — Mój drogi — zaczął. — Jesteś jeszcze bardzo młody i niedoświadczony. Oczywiście to, że jest zamężna, stanowi niejaką przeszkodę. Ale rozpaczać nie ma powodu. Ostatecznie istnieją na świecie rozwody. Nie jestem ich zwolennikiem, ale... — Ona się nie rozejdzie z mężem — przerwał Fred. — Kocha go? — Nie pytałem, ale takie odniosłem wrażenie. — Co tam wrażenie! — zirytował się stary pan. — A zresztą, gdyby go nawet nie kochała, nie porzuciłaby go dla mnie. — To też twoje wrażenie? — parsknął pan Irwing. — Nie. Powiedziała mi to wręcz. — Poczekaj. Czy ona wie, kim jesteś? — Byłem jej przedstawiony. — Nie o to chodzi. Czy wie, że jesteś moim synem, że jesteś jedną z najlepszych partii w kraju? — Owszem, wie. Pan Irwing myślał przez chwilę, wreszcie zapytał: — A kim jest jej mąż? Fred wzruszył ramionami. — Nie wiem. Zdaje mi się, że jest człowiekiem średnio zamożnym. Nie zajmuje się na razie niczym. Studiował za granicą, robi wrażenie gentlemana. Zdaje się, że zamierza założyć w Warszawie jakieś przedsiębiorstwo czy szukać jakiegoś stanowiska. Nie interesowałem się tymi rzeczami. Wiem, że pochodzi z Wielkopolski. Nazywa się dość dziwnie: Zudra, ale jest na pewno człowiekiem z dobrego towarzystwa. — Jak się nazywa? — zapytał pan Karol. — Zudra, Maciej Zudra. — Zudra? Ależ czekaj pan! Słyszałem o jednym Zudrze, no oczywiście. W całej Wielkopolsce o niczym innym się nie mówi. To niezwykła historia! Zaraz, zaraz, jak ona nazywa się z domu? — Pomianówna. Stary przemysłowiec uderzył się po kolanach. — Ci sami. Teraz już wiem z całą pewnością. To jest ten skandal w rodzinie Tynieckich. Nie słyszeliście o tym? — Nie. — Więc było to właśnie przed paru miesiącami. W dobrach Prudy, pod Poznaniem, umarła stara kucharka i przed śmiercią przyznała się, że jej syn, który tam służył jako lokaj, jest prawdziwym Tynieckim, a jedynak Tynieckich, Ryszard czy Robert, bo już nie pamiętam, jest jej synem. Za młodu była ona mamką we dworze i korzystając ze sposobności zamieniła niemowlęta. Otóż przyjechał prokurator, przeprowadził śledztwo i wszystko się potwierdziło. — Zdumiewające — odezwał się pan Irwing. — Oczywiście — ciągnął jego przyjaciel. — Dotychczasowy panicz fora ze dwora, a dotychczasowy lokaj wszedł w posiadanie ogromnego majątku. Okazał się jednak wielkoduszny, bo tamtemu dał nawet jakąś rentę, by umożliwić mu małżeństwo ze swoją kuzynką, właśnie Pomianówną. — Nieprawdopodobne — powiedział pan Irwing. — Wszystko to wydaje mi się jakąś plotką. — Za autentyczność i ścisłość tych wiadomości ręczyć nie mogę. Ale opowiadano mi to w Poznaniu przed miesiącem. Kto mi to opowiadał?... Zaraz, zaraz... Wolinowski. Mówi nawet, że umyślnie jego żona jeździła do Prudów, by na własne oczy zobaczyć, jak wygląda nowy Tyniecki. Nie zastała jednak ani dawnego, ani nowego. Obaj dokądś wyjechali, zaś pytać nie wypadało. Zudra! No oczywiście. Właśnie dlatego zapamiętałem to nazwisko, że jest takie dziwaczne. Stary pan Irwing poprawił się na krześle. — Poczekaj. Wynikałoby więc stąd, że jeżeli to nie jest plotkarski wymysł, ten jegomość, którego Fred widział w Zakopanem, jest synem kucharki, który był wychowany jako Tyniecki? — Oczywiście. — W takim razie dlaczego Tynieccy wydali za niego swoją kuzynkę? — Tego nie wiem. Może już po ich ślubie rzecz wyszła na jaw. A może i cała rzecz jest zmyślona lub przeinaczona. Kto to w takich sprawach może wiedzieć? Stary pan Irwing wpatrywał się w talerz, na którym leżał nietknięty kawałek combra zajęczego i bębnił palcami po stole. Po długim milczeniu podniósł głowę i spojrzał na syna. — W każdym razie, mój Fredzie — powiedział z namysłem — gdy spotkasz ich, nie zdradź się, że słyszałeś tę historię. Sprawdzę to i jeżeli uzyskam potwierdzenie, postaram się znaleźć jakieś sposoby dla pomyślnego przeprowadzenia sprawy. Fred nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami. Po pierwsze, nie wierzył, by opowiadanie przyjaciela ojca opierało się na prawdzie, a po wtóre, jego osobistej sytuacji w niczym to nie zmieniało. — Nie mam zamiaru — powiedział — powtarzać im tych rzeczy. I bardzo dziękuję tatusiowi, ale uważam, że nic tu zrobić nie można. — Mówiłem, synu, bardzo trudne sprawy i wiele z nich udało mi się dobrze przeprowadzić. Niczego ci nie obiecuję, ale zrobię wszystko, co będę w stanie zrobić. — Dzięki — bąknął Fred zdawkowo. — Nie wezmę się do tego od razu, bo muszę teraz jechać do Budapesztu i do Paryża, ale za miesiąc wrócę. Wiesz co?... Jedź ze mną. Dobrze ci podróż zrobi i poznasz Budapeszt. To piękne i bardzo wesołe miasto. — Nie, dziękuję tatusiowi. Nie mam ochoty. — A ja ci radzę: jedź. Nie obawiaj się, że będę cię obcęgami trzymał wciąż przy sobie. Ja tam mam interesy, a ty tymczasem możesz zwiedzić Węgry, a później Francję. Przecie nie możesz wciąż siedzieć w kraju. — Dziękuję tatusiowi, ale teraz nie mogę. Muszę jutro po południu być w Warszawie. — Umówiłeś się z... nią? — Z nimi — poprawił Fred. — Nocujesz tu, w hotelu? — Nie, wyjeżdżam na noc. Jestem tu swoim wozem. — Bez szofera? — Sam prowadzę. — No więc, chłopcze drogi, nie pijże na miły Bóg więcej! Jeszcze mi się zabijesz. I stary pan odsunął kieliszek syna. Pożegnali się czulej niż zwykle. Fred odchodząc słyszał jeszcze słowa ojca: — Nie masz pojęcia, Karolu, jak on w niej się kocha. Przechodząc przez hall Fred kazał służącemu: — Proszę mi do numeru podać rachunek i butelkę koniaku. Zaraz wyjeżdżam. — Sługa pana barona, w tej chwili wszystko się załatwi — nisko ukłonił się służący. Kategoria:Trzy serca